Irresponsible Kiss
by ceruleanday
Summary: LAST CHAP. "—aku selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang-orang menyenangkan di luar sana dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan oleh rasionalitas kita. Dan aku... aku ingin menjadi teman bagi orang-orang itu, meski mereka membenciku."
1. Uno

**Naruto  
Kishimoto Masashi**

**-.-  
Irresponsible Kiss  
**_by __**ceruleanday**_**  
-.-**

_Naru__Sasu__ fanfiction  
Rate: T**. **Genre: Romance.  
_

* * *

Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Brown chocolate.

* * *

_"_—_aku selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang-orang menyenangkan di luar sana dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan oleh rasionalitas kita. Dan aku... aku ingin menjadi teman bagi orang-orang itu, meski mereka membenciku."_

_

* * *

_**-.-**_  
_

Langkah-langkah berat bertumpu pada tatanan kayu yang teratur sempurna dalam sebuah kubikel berukuran empat puluh kali enam puluh meter. Tebasan bambu berjenis unik terdengar beriringan. Beberapa pasang mata lurus tertuju pada titik episentrum keramaian. Suasana _dojo _yang selalu sepi di hari-hari kerja ini akhirnya mendapatkan kembali ritmenya yang sumbang. Empat hingga lima puluhan manusia memadati garis-garis putih yang membatasi dua sosok berpakaian serba hitam di tengah-tengahnya. Mereka semua mengamati tanpa berpaling sedikit pun dari tiap gerakan kaki dan ayunan _shinai _yang begitu anggun. Mereka seperti menari dalam hempasan langkah yang teratur.

_Men. Do._

Nilai sudah teraih. Kemungkinan besar ia akan menang.

_Kote._

Sang lawan berupaya menghindar. Namun, sang penyerang tak mudah dikelabui. Ia mengambil satu langkah ke samping, kemudian mengarahkan _shinai-_nya pada titik vital lawan. Satu saja, maka kemenangan mutlak telah didapatkannya.

Suara-suara ketakutan sedikit membuat adrenalin sang penyerang terpacu. Ia mengarahkan sekali lagi _shinai _kebanggaan miliknya itu di kepala. Satu _Men_. Tapak-tapak cepat membuat konsentrasi sang penyerang membuyar. Ia lengah. Seharusnya ia tak terburu-buru seperti ini. _Shinai _sang lawan terpagut membentuk simbol X dengan _shinai _sang penyerang. Waktu terus bergerak dan menjadi menit-menit yang berbahaya. Pasang-pasang mata yang menyaksikan ikut mendapatkan euphoria jantung yang berdegup cepat. Ada yang mengucurkan keringat berlebihan karenanya. Kepalan tangan nyaris membuat kayu-kayu _dojo _memberi bekas kecoklatan.

Sang penyerang sadar bahwa ia hanyalah pemuda dengan bobot kurang dari enam puluh kilo, sedangkan yang kini dihadapinya kemungkinan besar melewati dari itu. Itu adalah kesalahan pertama yang sangat fatal tentunya, tetapi ia bisa mengambil keuntungan dari kekuatan lawan. Terkadang, berat tubuh yang berlebihan akan menyusahkan lutut untuk menopangnya. Jadi, dengan menggunakan menit yang tersisa, ia akan mengelak dan maju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Satu langkah. Dan, ia melihat senyum jahat terbentuk di wajah lawannya. Dari balik _Men Bogu -_nya, ia sudah memastikan isi kepala si lawan. Wajah bisa menunjukkan segalanya. Emosi yang berlebihan sungguh adalah kelemahan. Kelemahan adalah bagian dari kemenangan yang seharusnya diketahui oleh semua orang. Itulah yang selalu diajarkan Uchiha Fugaku pada sosok pemuda yang terbungkus dalam _kendo gi _ini.

Kaki kanannya tertekuk tajam dan membuat sudut siku-siku pada lututnya. Ia menumpu pada sebagian besar tungkai kanannya itu. Sang lawan terkejut. Ia tak kuasa menahan beban yang diberikan oleh sang penyerang. Meskipun ia yakin sudah bahwa ia akan menang, tetapi ia melewati satu hal—_sang penyerang memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dan fleksibel_.

Rasa nyeri menjalar dari lutut sang lawan. Ada waktu yang tersisa untuk melakukan keputusan terakhir. Maka, sang penyerang berputar dan membentuk rotasi 360 derajat. Bagai seribu kelopak bunga sakura yang berdesau dengan angin musim semi—satu prosa yang menjadi makna konotasi dari pergerakan sang penyerang. Titik vital adalah tujuannya. Tebasan _shinai-_nya seperti garis imajiner yang bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya. Ia tak butuh terlalu lama menit untuk berpikir. Karena, ia telah menang dengan gelap yang menutupi pengelihatan sang lawan.

_TSUKI—_

—tebasan di leher adalah teknik berbahaya yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pemain profesional dalam pertandingan _Kendo _resmi.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke telah menggunakannya.

Peluh mengalir deras dari garis perbatasan antara kulit rambut dan poninya. Nafasnya memburu begitu pula dengan degup jantungnya. Pertandingan yang telah usai membuatnya ingin segera merebahkan tubuh penuh luka di suatu tempat yang lebih sejuk. Setelah membuka pelindung kepalanya, ia menatap tanpa perasaan sang lawan yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Kemenangan mutlak telah berada di tangan Uchiha ini.

Nagoya memiliki juara baru untuk turnamen _Kendo_ tingkat universitas seluruh Jepang. Tak ada yang bisa memerkirakan bila seorang mahasiswa tingkat satu fakultas medis ini menjadi identitas dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Siapapun akan terkejut—_kau tahu, mahasiswa medis kan sekumpulan anak-anak hedonis yang membenci dunia 'kekerasan'. Tak mungkin bocah itu bisa melakukan teknik 'tsuki' pada juara bertahan kita! _Setidaknya, itulah yang terlintas di benak masing-masing peserta turnamen.

_Don't judge someone by its cover, dude!_

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mahasiswa medis yang jarang ditemukan di dunia ini. Ia mungkin seorang penderita _asma_ _bronchial_. Ia mungkin memiliki sejumput alergi yang tersimpan dalam darahnya. Ia mungkin tak bisa mencicipi lezatnya lobster dan gurita. Dan juga, ia mungkin takkan bisa menikmati manisnya _coklat _Valentine hanya karena bibit-bibit alergi yang tersimpan dalam memori sel limfosit tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, dari semua kelemahannya, ia tahu ada satu kekuatan yang masih tertidur dalam tubuhnya. Ya.

Menjadi juara _Kendo _bukanlah mimpinya. Hanya, sang ayah yang begitu keras melatihnya agar ia mampu menjadi Uchiha yang kuat. Kecerdasan adalah hak paten setiap Uchiha. Maka, ia butuh satu identitas spesial untuk dirinya sendiri. _Kendo _adalah jawabnya.

Dari kubikel _dojo Kendo _inilah, Uchiha Sasuke memulai karir gemilangnya di awal tahun. Tahun kelinci adalah tahunnya—begitulah yang disebutkan kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Bukannya kenapa. Kemungkinan besar disimpulkan dari tahun lahirnya yang pada saat itu memang adalah tahun kelinci.

Suasana ramai membahana menjadi semarak gempita yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun ini hanya memusatkan titik fokusnya pada cahaya neon dari atas kepalanya. Seperti ada pusaran air yang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. Ia nyaris kehilangan nafas sejenak. Tangan yang bergetar hebat berusaha merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari balik _hakama _hitamnya. Namun, nihil.

_Turbuhaler _miliknya pasti terjatuh entah di mana saat ia melakukan pukulan _Men _pada sang lawan.

Bunyi-bunyian yang memekikkan telinga semakin mencekat saluran nafasnya. Jantung yang meminta pasokan oksigen lebih banyak tak bisa ditolerir oleh paru-parunya. Lagi-lagi, penyakit masa kecilnya itu harus membuatnya terjatuh dan _collapsed._

Keributan terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari. Langkah-langkah bak tapak kuda di atas zona _Gladiator _membuat telinga Uchiha ini berdengung sesaat. Teriakan kagum dan khawatir membaur jadi satu dan memberi frase-frase yang tak bisa diterjemahkannya. Kondisinya melemah oleh pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis. Bala bantuan berdatangan tapi ia menampiknya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas, tetapi ia tetap berdiri. Namun, jejeran manusia ber-_hakama _hitam itu satu per satu menjauh kala suara lantang yang begitu nyaring terdengar begitu saja. Sasuke yakin ia didekati sesosok monster buas.

—_MATTE TEBAYO! Biar aku saja yang membawanya! Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk urusan kesehatan peserta di sini! MENYINGKIR KALIAN SEMUA! IA BUTUH RUANG YANG LUAS UNTUK BERNAFAS!_"

Dalam kerlap-kerlip neon yang terlihat seperti bintang di mata oniksnya, ia hanya beranggapan bila ia bermimpi. Ya. Ia hanya bermimpi tentang kemenangannya. Semua yang telah dilakukannya hanya bagian dari _puzzle _yang memecah dalam asa miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari, semuanya berubah gelap dan ia terjatuh...

Ada kuning yang begitu terang. Berbentuk seperti mentari yang bersinar cerah. Padahal, sekarang masih berada di penghujung musim salju. Kenapa rasanya begitu hangat dan _sejuk_. Kemudian, _cerulean _berkilau di dasar pelupuk matanya. Ada yang mendekatinya. Terlalu dekat dan sangat dekat. Mentari itu terasa hangat dan seperti ingin membakar kulit wajahnya yang selalu pucat.

—_HOI, SADARLAH! JANGAN MAT—eh maksudku—JANGAN PINGSAN DULU! HE-HEI!_"

Ia ingin menyentuh mentari itu. Tapi...

—_tsk! Terpaksa melakukan CPR kalau begini.'_

Mentari membumbung tinggi bersama langit. Salju yang turun mencair dengan lekas. Dinginnya hati _itu _entah mengapa menjadi hangat seketika.

"_Siapa... kau_?"

Kedua mata oniks itu menutup sempurna dengan menyisakan sensasi aneh di bibirnya.

**-.-**

Sesekali, ada yang melirik dari balik pintu. Setelah yakin tidak akan membuat keributan, sosok ini membuka celah pintu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Pintu kayu itu berderit pelan dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam sepinggang. Satu tangannya membawa nampan berisi botol-botol berbau obat dan seember es untuk mengompres. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati arah _spring bed _yang kini ditiduri oleh pemuda yang begitu disayanginya.

Uchiha Mikoto menatap nanar putra bungsunya. Setelah meletakkan nampan obat dan ember es di atas meja samping kasur, wanita itu mulai membersihkan keringat yang merintik dari dahi sang anak. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat kondisi putranya seperti ini. Penyakit masa kecilnya kambuh dan ia selalu sedih jika hal itu terjadi lagi. Mikoto paham benar alasan mengapa pada akhirnya ia tak ingin melepas putra kecilnya itu keluar dari _sarangnya_. Baginya, Sasuke selalu menjadi anak yang lemah dan butuh bantuan ayah ibunya, meski entah sudah banyak kali pemuda itu ingin membuktikan pada semuanya bahwa ia _kuat_...

Kemudian, wanita itu mengecup dahi putranya dengan air mata, "_maafkan Kaa-san, Sasuke._" Mikoto lalu pergi.

Handuk kecil tersampir di ember es. Itulah hal pertama yang berhasil dilihat oleh mata oniks Sasuke. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ada perasaan tak wajar di tubuhnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya di wajahnya—ataukah _bibirnya_?

Berulang kali diingat pun, ia tak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Yang masih bisa tersimpan dalam memorinya hanya siluet lampu neon yang kian meredup, lalu ia jatuh. Tidak ada lagi? Ya. Sudah bisa dipastikannya, ia tak mengingat lebih dari itu.

Sebentar ia menengok celah pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit dari ekor matanya. Dengan susah payah, ia menegakkan bagian atas tubuhnya dan mencoba bersandar pada _bed rest_ _spring bed_-nya. Bajunya sudah tergantikan dengan _pyjama _bergambar _shuriken_. Dari dahinya jatuh selembar handuk tipis yang sudah menghangat. Kali ini, ia akhirnya berani membuat kesimpulan.

"_Apa tadi aku pingsan lagi?"_

Menyadari segalanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit. Ia menurunkan terlebih dahulu kedua kaki pucatnya dan membungkusnya dengan sandal rumah. Dinginnya lantai kayu kamarnya sedikit membuatnya merinding. Tapi, ia tetap memaksa dan mencoba mencari _clue_ dari arah bawah rumahnya itu.

Bunyi langkah pelan mengindikasikan bahwa pemiliknya berjalan dengan tak konstan. Sembari memegang dinding, Sasuke memerhatikan langkahnya yang sedang menuruni tiap-tiap anak tangga. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah tiba di lantai dasar adalah seorang pria berambut perak mencuat dengan wanita berambut hitam kelam saling berpandangan dengan meja kaca sebagai pembatas.

"_Kakashi-sensei?_"

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya dan memerhatikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua orang itu. Ia mendelik tertahan saat Kakashi menertawakan posenya yang lumayan _un-Uchiha _sekali itu. Dengan langkah lebar tapi tertatih-tatih, Sasuke mendekati ruang keluarga yang diisi oleh guru dan ibunya.

"Yo', Sasuke. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"

"Kaa-san, kenapa orang ini ada di sini?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu frontal dan sinis.

Kakashi. Begitulah nama depan guru bahasa Jerman Sasuke yang sekarang telah menjadi _private teacher-_nya selama dua tahun. Sasuke pernah berujar pada orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di _Deutsch_ bila ia telah mendapatkan gelar sarjananya di Nagoya. Untuk itu, saat baru saja memasuki tingkat tiga di SMU, Mikoto—ibunya—menawarkan guru privat bahasa Jerman pada putranya itu. Hatake Kakashi adalah kenalan baik Mikoto ketika wanita itu tengah menikmati liburan di Switzerland. Negeri makmur itu sangat menjunjung tinggi bahasanya, yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah bahasa Jerman. Sedikit sulit bagi Mikoto untuk memahami _Deutschwell. _Lidah jepangnya sulit melafalkan satu per satu kata dalam bahasa Jerman. Untuk itu, di tengah ibukota Swiss, terdapat kursus cepat_ Deutschwell. _Tanpa aling-aling, Mikoto bersama suaminya segera mendaftar dan belajar singkat di sana. Lalu, Hatake Kakashi yang kala itu baru lulus dari akademi pariwisata di Tokyo menjadi guru mereka.

Setidaknya, Mikoto sudah menganggap Kakashi ini sebagai anggota keluarganya yang baru. Tapi, bagi Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi adalah _perverted sensei who his ass needs to be kicked._

Yah, begitulah.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan pada Hatake-_sensei_, Sasuke-_chan_." Mikoto menasehati sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong dari sofa yang didudukinya. Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Wajah pria _beruban _itu berubah seketika. Ia seperti menahan kikikannya dari dalam bibir dengan menjadikan cawan keramik teh _oolong-_nya sebagai kamuflase, "Sasuke-_chan ne? Kawai._"

"_Urusai! Ero-sensei!_" pekik Sasuke setengah malu sembari melipat tangan di dada, "Kaa-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa—_pria ini ada di rumah kita_." lanjutnya, mendelik tajam ke arah Kakashi.

Baru saja Mikoto akan menjawab, Kakashi sudah mengambil alih dengan pose tenang. Setelah meletakkan cawan miliknya, ia berdehem keras dan berbicara, "kau lupa ya kalau aku yang telah bersusah payah membawamu dari _dojo _itu sampai ke rumahmu, eh? Seseorang yang tidak kukenal tiba-tiba menelpon nomor ponselku. Dengan terburu-buru, orang itu berteriak tak jelas. Yang berhasil kutangkap dari beberapa kalimat sumbang yang diteriakkannya hanya '_Uchiha Sasuke tengah dirawat di ruang perawatan turnamen dojo tingkat universitas se-Jepang_'. Setelah itu, putus," Kakashi melipat tangan di dada dan melanjutkan, "untung saja, kantorku tidak jauh dari _dojo _tempatmu berkompetisi. Lalu, aku segera ke sana dengan meminjam wagon milik Iruka. Keributan terjadi karena sang juara jatuh di tengah-tengah pesta kemenangan. Hm."

Dua pasang mata oniks itu saling bertatapan membentuk garis kebiruan seperti petir yang menyambar. Hening sesaat terasa menggantung, ditambah dengan suara kicauan burung peliharaan keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum.

Menyadari ada yang terlalu hening, pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh, "aku sudah baik, Kaa-san. Jangan khawatir lagi."

Mikoto akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban, "syukurlah kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja. _Saa, _apa ada yang mau mencicipi _pie tomat _buatanku?"

_Well, _untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke takkan bisa menolak. Kecintaannya pada tomat telah menjadi candu atas ketidakbolehannya mengonsumsi segala jenis coklat.

Mikoto menuju arah dapur dan membiarkan dua pria ini tetap berada di alam pikirnya masing-masing.

Setelah yakin Mikoto takkan mendengar apapun dari ruang keluarga, Kakashi berdiri dari sofanya dan mendekati sofa Sasuke.

Posturnya yang lebih tinggi membuat bayang hitam dan menutupi seluruh pandangan Sasuke. Pria berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun itu merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari balik ranselnya dan mendapatkan beberapa lembar kertas telah terkoyak. Alis Sasuke meninggi se-senti.

"Ini hasil ujianmu minggu lalu. Hasilnya kurang _memuaskan_, Sasuke."

Sasuke meneguk ludah mendengar kata 'kurang memuaskan' terlontar tanpa nada apapun dari bibir Hatake Kakashi. _Yap, _siapapun akan mengerti bagaimana cara pria lajang ini mengajar pada murid-muridnya. Didikan yang keras dan disiplin tentu membuahkan nilai-nilai yang sulit. Namun, Sasuke takkan kalah begitu saja. Semua nilai yang diperolehnya dari _private teacher-_nya ini tak pernah menyentuh angka delapan puluh. Range-nya tentu antara sembilan puluh satu hingga...

...sembilan puluh sembilan koma lima.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan koma dua lima? Memangnya ini nilai yang kurang memuaskan ya, bagimu?" Sasuke bertanya sembari meremas pelan kertas ujiannya itu. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Hn. Kau ceroboh sekali, Uchiha. Tanda baca _omlaud _tidak pernah diikuti denga tiga titik. Lihat di sini—" Kakashi menarik kertas ujian Sasuke dari tangan pemuda itu dan menunjukkan sesuatu di dalamnya, "—kau membuat tiga titik di atas huruf _omlaud _'a'. Itu sebuah kesalahan fatal, Uchiha Sasuke." Senyum penuh kemenangan terbentuk di wajah guru _beruban _itu. Sasuke balik mendelik dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei! Itu karena tinta bolpoinku yang menetes di atas tulisanku ini! Memangnya ini kesalahan apa, _ero sensei_?"

"Tentu sekecil apapun kesalahan selalu tak pernah luput dari pengelihatanku. Jangan pernah meremehkan mataku ini, _bocah_." ejek Kakashi sembari mengenakan kembali ranselnya. Sasuke semakin bersungut-sungut; ia juga yakin tak bisa kalah dalam adu mulut dengan pria penyuka majalah _hentai _itu. Ralat—_yaoi _dan juga_ hentai_.

Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, Sasuke memeriksa dengan baik seluruh tulisan dalam kertas ujiannya yang sudah terkoyak tak berbentuk itu. Dengan kesal, ia membuka-buka lembaran demi lembaran kertas dan menggerak-gerakkan mata oniksnya ke kiri ke kanan. Tepat saat ia hendak membuka lembaran terakhir, sebuah kertas berwarna lebih buram keluar di antara helai kertas ujiannya. Penasaran, Sasuke memungutnya dan mencermati garis-garis kasar dalam kertas buram yang terselip di antara kertas-kertas ujian bahasa Jerman-nya itu.

Matanya menemukan sepasang lelaki sedang melakukan err—_you know what _di atas kasur. Meski hanya sketsa kasar, Sasuke dibuat geram dengan semua ketidaknormalan yang ada pada gurunya itu.

Kakashi baru saja akan melangkah menuju dapur saat suara Sasuke membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau sengaja menyisipkan gambar _hentai _ini di antara kertas ujianku, hn?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih berbahaya di bagian ini, "_Tsk!_" Dalam kecepatan cahaya, Sasuke meremas-remas kertas buram yang digenggamnya erat dengan sekuat tenaga.

"A-ah, haha. I-itu... kurasa, Jiraiya-_sama _tidak sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam lembaran kertas ujianmu." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kakashi merespon kemarahan Sasuke dengan cengiran khas beserta telunjuk yang menggaruk-garuk lambat sebelah pipinya.

Petir yang sebenarnya datang dari kedua mata Sasuke. Sedangkan Kakashi?

Pria malang itu hanya mengandalkan Mikoto sebagai pengalihan. Ia pun kabur tanpa bersalah _plus _dengan membawa sekotak pie tomat hangat hasil buatan tangan wanita cantik itu.

"_Jaa, Mikoto-san! Sankyuu naa!_"

Kakashi mungkin disebut-sebut sebagai guru jenius dalam hal bahasa asing. Tak hanya Jerman yang dikuasainya, namun Yunani, Spanyol, dan Arab juga menjadi keahliannya. Tak luput juga akan kesan yang bisa didapatkan seorang Sasuke dari pria berambut putih mencuat itu—_andai di masa depan Sasuke jadi penyuka sho-ai, maka salahkanlah Hatake Kakashi._

"_Yo, Sasuke. _Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu—" Kakashi memutar kunci motornya, "—jangan lupa besok kau harus kembali ke _dojo _itu untuk mengambil medalimu, ok?"

"Hn."

"Dan juga! Anggap saja _gambar tadi _adalah hadiah dariku karena kau sudah menjadi juara di turnamen _Kendo_." Kakashi berkata seolah-olah 'gambar' yang dimaksudnya hanya 'gambar' biasa.

"_Kusoyaro..._" maki Sasuke sesaat setelah melihat guru '_kesayangannya' _telah menjauh dari pelataran halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Motor _ninja-_nya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kesal, Sasuke mencomot _pie tomat _favoritnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Hatake Kakashi yang mengecil bak semut dari kejauhan.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Sasuke-_chan_," pinta Mikoto sambil berbalik dan melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam rumah mereka. Sasuke pun mengikuti, "_ano, _kau tidak lupa besok adalah hari kelulusan kakakmu di _Sydney, _kan? Jangan lupa nanti malam, kau telpon kakakmu itu. Dia pasti senang kalau adiknya menelpon."

"Hn, iya."

Siluet sinar yang terefleksi dari kaca cembung di salah satu pondasi beton pagar rumah Uchiha itu membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Sinar mentari yang menghangat mulai terasa di akhir musim salju. Warna kuning cerah yang terlihat sepintas oleh mata oniksnya berupaya membuat sebuah wujud. Entah siapa itu—ia merasa mengenalnya.

Kuning dan juga biru. Dua warna yang begitu familier. Namun...

**.**

—_tsk! Terpaksa melakukan CPR kalau begini.'_

—_baru sekali aku melakukan 'hal' ini pada pria seumuranku. Jangan buat aku kecewa...'_

_CUUP..._

**_._**

"Sasuke-_chan? _Jangan mengkhayal di bawah matahari. Ayo masuk."

Antara kenyataan dan mimpi, Sasuke hanya mengernyit dan memijit dahinya. Kemudian, ia berusaha menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang bergetar.

"_I-itu bukan mimpi..._"

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_Don't worry. The next chap won't get long time to update. =)_

_**See ya!**  
_


	2. Dos

**Naruto  
Kishimoto Masashi**

**-.-  
Irresponsible Kiss  
**_by __**ceruleanday**_**  
-.-**

_Naru__Sasu fanfiction  
Rate: T**. **Genre: Romance. AU.  
_

* * *

Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Brown chocolate.

* * *

_"_—_aku selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang-orang menyenangkan di luar sana dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan oleh rasionalitas kita. Dan aku... aku ingin menjadi teman bagi orang-orang itu, meski mereka membenciku."_

_

* * *

_**TWO**_  
_

**-.-**

Jauh dari semua keramaian kota Nagoya, berdirilah sebuah rumah sederhana dengan petak kebun jagung di sampingnya. Pohon-pohon rindang juga tumbuh dengan subur selayaknya bisa memberikan pondasi yang kuat saat musim salju terburuk akan tiba. Setidaknya, dedaunannya mampu menahan beban salju yang mungkin bertumpuk di atas genting rapuh rumah itu. Dua buah sangkar burung menggantung bebas di tepian selusur genting yang bentuknya mengarah ke bawah. Harum bau kari ikut menyambut siapapun yang baru saja melepaskan sepasang sepatu _converse_-nya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tawa cekikikan khas anak-anak kecil bersahut-sahutan menyambut sosok yang sedang menenteng sekantung plastik belanjaan.

Langkah mungil anak-anak berusia enam hingga sembilan tahun memenuhi koridor pintu depan rumah. Suara cempreng mereka ikut berhambur dengan tawa riang sosok ini. Rambut kekuningan cerah miliknya mencuat ke mana-mana, menjadi satu dari sekian bahan lelucon bagi anak-anak yatim piatu itu.

"Naruto no Nii-chan! Naruto no Nii-chan!"

Pemuda berjaket biru cerah itu mengeluarkan cengiran riangnya. Anak-anak kecil yang sudah bertahun-tahun dirawatnya berdatangan dari satu arah dan menerjangnya bak ia adalah bola bulu yang asyik untuk diajak bermain. Tangan-tangan mungil itu menarik-narik rambut, tali jaket, dan juga ada yang mencubit pipi berhiaskan _cat's whiskers _miliknya. Ia meraung sakit, namun tak menjadi alasan anak-anak itu berhenti melakukan keisengannya.

"He-hei! Berhenti! Ha-hahaha! Geli... Haa—haha!"

Anak-anak kecil itu semakin mendaratkan serangan ampuhnya—menggelitiki tubuh pemuda itu hingga ia menyerah.

"Katakan kalau Naruto no Nii-chan menyerah!" satu dari sekian banyak anak itu berteriak lantang. Bagian di mana gigi serinya seharusnya berada semakin membuat anak kecil sangat imut.

"Hahahaaha! Hen-hentikan, _Moegi-chan! _Gel-geliii—" pemuda itu menahan perutnya, "—o-oke! Naruto Nii-chan me-menyerah!"

"HOREEE!" gegap gempita suara cempreng milik manusia-manusia cilik itu merambat hingga ke ujung rumah.

Maka, mereka terdiam dan mengamati hingga kakak lelakinya itu selesai merapikan jaket dan rambutnya yang kusut. Ia lalu mengendus-endus aroma wangi dari arah dapur.

"Aku mencium bau kari. Siapa yang masak?"

Anak kecil bertubuh gembul mencuat secara tiba-tiba. Sembari mengunyah keripik kentang ia bergumam, "_ithu Deidarha-nhii-chaan yhang mhasak_."

"Habiskan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu sebelum bicara, Chouji-_kun_!" seru seorang anak perempuan manis berambut pirang—Ino namanya. Dua tangan kecilnya diletakkan di pinggang. Pipinya yang gembul memerah.

Pemuda pirang itu—Naruto—hanya terkekeh sebentar, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah. Chouji dan Ino terjebak oleh pemikiran masing-masing, mengakibatkan dua anak kecil itu terus bersilat lidah tentang berat badan. Di lain pihak, ada juga yang malah tertidur di kaki Naruto. Mau tak mau, pemuda itu menggendongnya sembari berjalan. Beberapa anak kecil lain mengikuti seperti prajurit yang mengekor pada jenderalnya.

"Shikamaru-_kun _mudah sekali tertidur ya?" celutuk Konohamaru—anak laki-laki tertua di antara anak-anak kecil tadi. Dialah yang sering menjadi biang kerok kerusuhan di dalam rumah.

Naruto membaringkan anak lelaki berambut nanas itu di atas tatami berlapiskan selimut tebal di ruang tengah. Setelah menyalakan lampu dan menggelar lebih banyak selimut, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya sejenak dan menghangatkan kakinya di bawah meja penghangat. Diraihnya sebutir jeruk manis dari atas meja dan mulai mengupasnya. Satu per satu buah diberikannya pada setiap anak. Inilah kebiasaannya di tiap sore setelah ia pulang dari klinik tempat ia bekerja.

Anak-anak itu berjejer berdasarkan usia. Mulai dari yang kecil bernama Inari hingga yang paling tua bernama Konohamaru. Sekiranya terdapat tujuh orang anak kecil yang duduk memutari meja. Saat Naruto mengupaskan jeruk untuk mereka, tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka menikmati kesenyapan yang hangat itu.

"Ngg..."

Mata biru cerah pemuda itu melirik Shion—gadis cilik yang usianya tepat satu tahun di bawah usia Konohamaru mengerang seperti menahan sesuatu, "ada apa, Shion-chan?"

"Ngg, aku—aku mau pipis."

"Hei! Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan meja sampai Naruto no Nii chan selesai memberikan jeruk-jeruk itu." kilah Kiba, anak keempat tertua. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ta-tapi... kebelet." Setetes air bening mulai keluar dari ekor mata _azure _milik gadis manis itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Pergilah, Shion-chan. Jangan ditahan pipisnya. Nah, kalau kalian juga ada yang mau ke belakang, pergi saja. Nanti Naruto-Nii chan akan menyimpankan jeruk kalian di atas piring. Jadi, tenang saja, ok?" sahut Naruto riang sembari memperlihatkan jempolnya.

Tapak langkah kecil terdengar berurutan. Kini, hanya ada enam orang anak kecil saja di dalam ruang tengah, minus Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap di samping Naruto.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Anak-anak kecil itu mulai mengunyah jeruk-jeruk pemberian Naruto. Kadang kala, ada dari mereka yang iseng—seperti Inari dan Konohamaru misalnya. Mereka memuntahkan biji-biji jeruk dari mulut mereka dan menembakkannya bak peluru ke wajah Moegi dan Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten yang jago karate membalas dengan sama liarnya. Ia menginjak kaki Konohamaru hingga anak lelaki itu meringis sakit.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Aroma kari yang semakin menguat membuyarkan lamunan semu Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bergaya bak anak punk baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kecil itu sembari membawa sepanci penuh kari daging. Perut-perut yang meminta 'tuk diisi kian bernyanyi riang. Dari belakang pria itu, muncul gadis kecil yang sedang membawa _rice cooker _berisi nasi hangat yang sudah matang. Shion dan Deidara—dua bersaudara kandung ini memang paling jago dalam urusan dapur.

"Uwoo! Deidara!" seru Naruto. Cengiran rubahnya terlihat lebih lebar. Deidara hanya menatap lelah.

"Hahh, kupikir kau pasti lupa membeli pesananku tadi pagi, un?"

Para anak mulai merapikan meja dan menyajikan piring-piring. Shion dan anak gadis lainnya mengisi piring-piring itu dengan nasi. Konohamaru bertugas menumpahkan kuah kari di atas nasinya.

"Hehe. Tentu tidak! Ini—"Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya tadi, "—soda tanpa gula. Beserta... ehh—ini."

Tangan panjang nan artistik milik kakak tiri Naruto itu mengambil beberapa botol minuman soda dan juga sebuah majalah entah-apa-itu. Melihatnya, pria pirang itu hanya membulatkan mata.

"Khekhekhe. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya kalau selama ini kau selalu mengirimkan secara diam-diam _manga _buatanmu? Kau ini! Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau pintar menggambar, Deidara!"

Deidara mengernyitkan dahi, "kau-nya saja yang tidak pernah menyadari, un."

"Eh? Masa' iya sih?" ujar Naruto sembari meletakkan dua lengannya di belakang kepala. Ia kemudian menerima sepiring nasi hangat dengan siraman kuah kari daging yang lezat.

"Dasar. Eh, terima kasih, Shion-_chan," _Deidara menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya setelah menerima piringnya, "lalu—" ia melanjutkan, "—bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, un?"

"_ITADAKIMASU_!" teriak Naruto—mengacuhkan pertanyaan Deidara. Baik Konohamaru dan yang lainnya menyerukan hal yang sama, "eh? Tadi kau bilang apa, Dei?"

"Hm, pekerjaanmu hari ini. Baik-baik sajakah?"

Naruto menyendokkan nasinya dan melahapnya penuh. Senyum bahagia terlukis benar di wajahnya, "ngg... pekerjaan ya? Hari ini kan hari terakhir turnamen _Kendo _tingkat universitas se-Jepang. Aku yang mantan murid _dojo _itu diminta tuk jadi petugas kesehatan. Yahh... pekerjaan membosankan seperti biasa. Mengawasi dan mengawasi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa sih. Aku hanya duduk diam di ruanganku dan mendengar bisik-bisik dari radio tentang jalannya pertandingan. Lalu, ada berita yang menyebutkan kalau pemenangnya jatuh dan kemudian aku lari tergesa-gesa—melupakan _cup _ramen-ku. Sambil berlari seperti orang kesetanan aku mendekati sang juara yang ternyata penderita _asma bronchial._ Ngg, lalu... aku melakukan CPR, kucium dia padahal dia laki-laki. Dan dia pingsan dan aku—"

"TUNG-TUNGGU DULU! Bisa kau ulang lagi di bagian kau melakukan _CPR_?"

Ucapan Naruto yang terus menerus berlanjut tanpa titik-koma sambil ia mengunyah nasinya terdengar begitu janggal di telinga Deidara. Sadar, pria pirang itu memotong kata-kata ganjil adiknya.

"—aku melakukan CPR dan hal itu sama saja dengan aku mencium bibirnya, padahal dia itu pri—"

_ZIINGG..._

"Kau—apa?"

"—aku melakukan CPR dan hal itu sama saja dengan aku mencium bibirnya, padahal dia itu pri—a."

_ZIINGG..._

"AA! Naruto no Nii-chan mencium laki-laki! Hiiiii!"

Hening sesaat. Burung-burung gagak melintas di atas kepala Naruto. Sendok yang digenggamnya jatuh dan membuat bunyi kelontang nyaring.

'_Aku... mencium laki-laki? Aku—mencium laki-la—'_

"_ARRRGHHHHH! DEIDARA! AKU MENCIUM ORANG ITU! AKU MENCIUM ORANG ITU! AKU MENCIUM—GYAHHH! HOEEKKK..._"

Anak-anak kecil itu saling mengeluarkan lidahnya dan cengiran jijik. Suasana yang sempat hening entah bagaimana caranya telah berubah penuh keributan.

Deidara hanya mendesah dan melanjutkan makannya. Prosesi makan malam nan hangat itu pun harus berakhir dengan teriakan-teriakan dan amukan Naruto.

"Diamlah, Naruto! _Un! _Kalian juga, anak-anak," seru Deidara dengan suara lantang, "jadi, itu hanya CPR kan? Kau hanya ingin menolong orang itu dan kurasa itu sangat wajar."

"Wa-wajar apanya? Aku tidak sadar telah memutuskan tuk memberi CPR pada si-si-si siapa ya namanya itu—_de-demo! _Dia itu laki-laki! Dan-dan-dan... itu—itu ciuman pertamaku..."

"Hahh..." keluh Deidara. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya yang mulai nyeri.

"GYAAAHHHH!"

Segera, pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu berdiri tegap dan mengambil langkah panjang menuju toilet. Gedebug suara tapak kakinya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu terdengar keras.

"_KENAPA AKU BARU MENYADARINYA SEKARANG_?"

Sepanjang koridor rumah, suara Naruto bersahut-sahutan menjadi nyanyian sumbang.

Di lain pihak, satu anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya hanya mengucek-ucek mata sembari menatap lugu. Euphoria anak-anak lain di sekitarnya ampuh menjadi ramuan yang mampu membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih mirip teriakan dari Inari, Shikamaru hanya bengong.

"Ngg, memangnya... CPR itu apa?"

**-.-**

Suara sapaan yang sedari tadi ditunggu pemuda ini belum sama sekali terdengar. Hanya ritme khas saluran telpon yang berbunyi pelan. Dari balik telpon rumah di ruang makan, Uchiha Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja telpon dan bersandar pada dinding keramik. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah dapur, mengawasi alih-alih ibunya telah selesai mencuci piring. Pemuda ini memutuskan tuk segera menelpon kakak lelakinya yang menetap di Sydney seusai menghabiskan kudapan malamnya. Di rumah sendiri bersama ibunya, tanpa ayah yang kini menyusul putra sulungnya itu di Sydney sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari Sasuke. Bahkan, ia sudah berkali-kali ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah.

"_Hello_."

Akhirnya, _batin Sasuke_.

"Hai, aniki. Ini aku."

Diam.

"_Ah! Sasuke ya? Tumben menelponku. Apa Kaa-san yang menyuruhmu, eh?"_

Nyengir, Sasuke hanya berdehem.

"_Haha. Aku sudah tahu itu. Kau ini. Kalau mau curhat ke aniki, telpon saja kapanpun kau mau. Tidak usah menunggu disuruh Kaa-san_."—Itachi menahan tawa. Bisa dipastikan Sasuke memerah karena malu.

"Curhat? Curhat apanya? Aku cuma mau bilang _Omedetou _untuk kelulusan program _master-_mu besok, _nii-san_." imbuh si bungsu Uchiha ini. Ia berbalik mengamati beberapa kumbang yang menempel di kaca jendela. Anak-anak rambutnya tersapu oleh angin malam.

Itachi tersenyum, "_sankyuu, otouto_. _Apa hanya itu_?"

_Shot. _Nampaknya, insting seorang kakak tak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. Itachi sudah tahu Sasuke ingin banyak berbincang dengan kakaknya ini, "_nii-san_..."

"_Hm? Aku mendengar, otouto_."

"Aku—"Sasuke menahan suaranya. Ia menggigit kulit pipi bagian dalam. Ekot matanya kembali melirik ke arah dapur, "—sebenarnya, aku ingin kuliah di _luar_, sama sepertimu dulu dan _sekarang_. Tapi—aku berhenti memaksa Kaa-san dan Tou-san. _Guess what_, saat aku selesai berdebat dengan Tou-san tentang alasanku yang ingin sekolah ke luar, Kaa-san pasti menangis. Jadi, aku mengalah dan... _here I am_."

Sang kakak menahan senyumnya. Ada tawa kecil yang tercekat di tenggorokannya untuk sesaat. Seperti biasa, ia sudah bisa memerkirakan hal apa yang ingin diungkapkan Sasuke. Kalau bukan masalah _edukasi, _ya tentang pendidikan. Eh? Bukannya itu sama saja ya.

"Aku iri padamu, aniki."

Terdengar lemah tapi begitu menusuk. Itachi tak memungkiri bila kata itu pasti akan keluar dari bibir adiknya. Sejauh apapun ia berusaha menghindar, seorang kakak selalu menjadi dinding tertinggi yang ingin dicapai oleh seorang adik. Itulah hukum postulat milik Uchiha bersaudara ini.

"Kau selalu mendapatkan apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu, tak peduli kau akan gagal karena pilihan itu. Tapi, setidaknya... kau bebas."

_Bebas? _Hati kecil Itachi seperti dicubit. Sebuah kata yang ingin mengoyak masa lalunya.

"_Kau tahu, otouto, setiap orang tua selalu memiliki alasan untuk semua keputusan mereka, terlebih bila itu berhubungan dengan masa depan anak-anaknya. Kaa-san pun demikian. Sasuke—"_

Pendulum berputar perlahan. Memori itu mencuri perhatiannya sesaat. Ia terdiam dan tak menjawab apapun. Didengarnya beberapa kata dari balik saluran telepon, namun diabaikannya. Itachi hanya terlalu berharap bila semua yang dikatakan oleh adiknya hanya kebohongan. Bukankah yang menginginkan kata _kebebasan _itu adalah ia—Itachi?

"—_saat kau lahir, aku sangat senang. Aku akhirnya menjadi seorang kakak. Waktu itu, aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tingkat satu. Sebagian besar teman kelasku sudah memiliki adik saat itu. Aku begitu iri dengan mereka. Hingga suatu hari, kau pun lahir. Aku nyaris tidak ingin meninggalkan Kaa-san yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Aku berharap dengan terus menemani Kaa-san maka kau akan benar-benar lahir. Tepat tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli, aku yakin aku tak mendengar tangisanmu—"_

"—_kau tahu kenapa, otouto?"_

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan mata oniksnya ke arah kumbang yang beterbangan dari kubikel jendela. Warna kekuningan cerah mewarnai pandangannya.

"—_lehermu terikat oleh tali pusar dan air ketuban ibu masuk ke dalam paru-parumu_—"

'_Ap-Apa?'_

"—_itulah alasan kuno yang membuatmu mengidap penyakit menyusahkan itu, otouto._" Itachi membiarkan adiknya menyimpulkan. Ia terdiam, kemudian melanjutkan.

"_Kau juga memiliki gen alergi untuk beberapa jenis makanan. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, bukan? Apalagi... Valentine sudah dekat_" Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Itachi. Sasuke hanya berdehem ringan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "_kau pasti bisa paham maksud kata-kataku ini. Karena itulah Kaa-san dan Tou-san lebih—"_

"—_menyayangimu daripada_ _aku_."

Kerutan halus terlihat di kulit tangan pucat pemuda Uchiha itu. Sadar, ia terlalu keras menggenggam gagang telepon kabel. Sayup-sayup, angin yang menembus dari kubikel jendela makin mendinginkan suhu ruangan. Lampu ruangan meredup sesekali. Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya membatu bak patung. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut.

Ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Itachi, pikirnya. Setidaknya, kata-katanya terlalu gamang dan rancu. Sungguh salah dan ia ingin menepis bahwa yang didengarnya juga kebohongan.

"_Kaa-san dan Tou-san selalu menginginkan yang terbaik dari anak-anaknya, otouto. Jangan salahkan keputusan mereka. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, mereka akan benar-benar melepaskanmu dari sangkar ini."_ Tawa yang dalam mengejutkan Sasuke. Ia yakin Itachi lebih mampu memaknai segala hal yang mungkin terlihat begitu klise.

"Apa—"

"_Ya?_"

"—kau tidak marah, aniki?"

"_Hm? Kurasa tidak. Untuk apa aku marah dan cemburu pada adikku sendiri, Sasuke. Kau mungkin berpikir terlalu sempit. Seseorang harus lekas mengubah sisi kekanakannya begitu mereka telah menjadi kakak, otouto. Dan, meski sedikit sulit pada awalnya, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sebab, di dunia ini, kita hanya berdua. Bila Kaa-san dan Otou-san sudah tak ada, maka yang kau miliki hanya aku. Benar kan?"_

_Ya_.

"_Tetaplah di sana hingga Kaa-san masih mau mengubah kekhawatirannya. Aku yakin, kalau kau sudah punya kekasih kelak, maka kau akan_ _sege—"_

"Ap-apa? _Kekasih_? Ja-jangan bercanda!" potong Sasuke. Garis-garis samar kemerahan mewarnai pipinya.

"_Haha. Makanya, cepatlah kau cari—_"Itachi menggerak-gerakkan kelingkingnya dari balik saluran telepon, "—_lalu, kau perkenalkan pada Kaa-san, maka_—"

"Kau bicara begitu seakan-akan kau akan menikah saja, aniki!" kilah Sasuke tak mau kalah. Itachi dibuat terkejut.

"_Oh. Aku memang sudah memperkenalkan 'calon'-ku pada Tou-san kok_."

Kali ini, Sasuke tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, "_ussoyaro!_"

"_Memangnya sejak kapan aku berbohong pada adikku, hm? Tadi siang, selepas acara temu orang tua, aku memperkenalkan calon-ku—ah ya, namanya Haruno Sakura. Nama yang bagus, kan?"_

Sang sulung Uchiha kembali mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang. Sasuke pun dibuat kaget dengan pernyataan Itachi yang terkesan begitu enteng itu. Pekikan demi pekikan yang lagi-lagi _un-Uchiha _terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Mendengar ada yang mulai tidak beres, Mikoto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melirik putra bungsunya yang sedang melotot sembari berpose menolak pinggang.

"JANGAN BERKATA SEMBARANGAN! AKU BELUM PUNYA PACA—"

"Hee? Sasuke-_chan _sudah punya pacar? Sini, sini—" Mikoto menarik paksa gagang telepon yang digenggam Sasuke. Kini, suara wanita mulai membuat Itachi kebingungan, "—_ne, _Ita-_kun_, Sasuke-_chan _sudah curhat apa saja denganmu. Sepertinya—"Mikoto kembali melirik wajah putra bungsunya yang aneh. Kerutan kasar terlihat di antara dua alis hitam Sasuke, "—pembicaraan kalian seru sekali. Apa _Kaa-san _meninggalkan sesuatu, eh?"

"_Ah, Kaa-san ya? Hmm, katanya sudah ada tuh._" ujar Itachi polos. Entah apa yang sedang ditertawakannya dari balik saluran telepon.

Sedikit mendengarnya, Sasuke memekik, "jangan berbohong, aniki!"

"_Yare, yare..._" keluh Itachi dan Mikoto bersamaan.

Keunikan keluarga Uchiha adalah sebuah berkah. Sebab, takdir selalu berkata lain di jalan hidup mereka...

"_Ah, aku lupa. Katakan pada Sasuke kalau aku menyayanginya, Kaa-san. Dan... Happy Valentine untuk otouto-ku._"

Mikoto tersenyum meski mendapati wajah Sasuke yang bersungut-sungut.

"Iya."

Perbincangan antara anak dan ibu itu pun berlanjut hingga larut malam...

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

Ada yang tanya soal CPR ya? CPR adalah singkatan untuk _Cardiopulmonary Resucitation. _Biasanya, disebut resusitasi saja. Diberikan pada pasien henti nafas maupun henti jantung secara mendadak. Di setiap lima belas kali resusitasi, akan diberikan satu kali pernafasan bantuan. Pernah lihat film serial _Bay Watch?_ Nah, banyak scene di film itu yang memperlihatkan cara melakukan CPR. =)

Secara tidak langsung, CPR bisa mengambil '_first kiss' _seseorang lho. Fufufu...

_Don't worry. The next chap won't take long time to update too. =)_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Tres

**Naruto  
Kishimoto Masashi**

**-.-  
Irresponsible Kiss  
**_by __**ceruleanday**_**  
-.-**

_Naru__Sasu fanfiction  
Rate: T**. **Genre: Romance. AU.  
_

* * *

Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Brown chocolate.

* * *

_"_—_aku selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang-orang menyenangkan di luar sana dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan oleh rasionalitas kita. Dan aku... aku ingin menjadi teman bagi orang-orang itu, meski mereka membenciku."_

_

* * *

_**THREE**_  
_

**-.-**

Sinar mentari cerah berada di antara beberapa kumpulan awan _cumulonimbus_. Ia menembus bak garis lurus berwarna kekuningan dan menjadi dot-dot kecil di atas jalan beraspal. Musim salju segera tergantikan dengan musim bersemi, di mana segala pucuk-pucuk mungil tanaman yang tertidur lama di dalam tanah kecoklatan keluar dan mengelopak indah. Es-es yang kian mencair sedikit melicinkan trotoar jalan dan menjadi tempat yang subur bagi lumut 'tuk berkembang biak.

_Boot _cokelat tipikal sepatu favorit para _punkers _membuat langkah-langkah cepat pemuda Uchiha ini semakin mudah. Ia sudah bisa memerkirakan situasi jalanan yang akan dilaluinya. Oleh karenanya, memakai sepatu ala _punkers _itu lumayan berguna juga—dibanding harus memakai sepatu _boot _karet ala penjual ikan di pasar tradisional kan?

Jaket berbulu _turtleneck _membungkus tubuh ringkih nan atletis miliknya. Celana _baggy _berkantung banyak yang bagian bawahnya tersembunyi dalam _boot _coklatnya ikut memadupadankan.

Uchiha Sasuke siap mengambil medalinya.

Di ujung jalan, terdapat dua buah tiang yang menjulang tinggi. Salah satunya adalah tiang telepon dan yang lainnya adalah tiang reklame. Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat pula taman bermain berpasir milik anak-anak yang bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak _Tomoyaeba_. Namun, mengingat sekarang sedang musim libur, taman bermain itu tampak kosong. Hanya ada beberapa pasang muda-mudi yang entah melakukan apa di ayunan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Ah, mungkinkah Uchiha bungsu kita ini iri?

Di bawah tiang reklame, dua remaja berpakaian _rapper _tengah bergerak-gerak lincah dengan sebuah radio yang menyanyikan lagu _Nothin' on You _milik suara khas Bruno Mars dan B.O.B. Salah satunya berputar liukan di atas batako tepi jalan. Saat melewati kedua _street dancer _itu, Sasuke sempat terhenti sebentar; mendengar dentum _beat _yang membuatnya mengingat sesuatu.

_...I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On a carousel, so around I spun  
With no direction, just tryna get some..._

'_Hell of the fun, eh? Hn.'_

Pemuda ini lalu mengambil langkah panjang. Beberapa wanita berpakaian norak yang berjalan melewatinya sempat mengedipkan mata beberapa kali ke arahnya. Risih, Sasuke pun mengambil jalan yang lebih kecil dan berbelok. Di antaranya, ada sebuah lorong kecil yang gelap. Yakin bisa menjadi jalan memutar, Sasuke memasuki lorong kecil itu. Sampah-sampah berserakan dan kucing-kucing kumuh sedang mencari makan di tong-tong-nya. Titik fokus Sasuke teralihkan saat dilihatnya seekor kucing berbulu kuning sedang mengeong perih di bawah kakinya. Ia berhenti dan memutuskan berjongkok.

Meski tak begitu suka kucing, Sasuke tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia termasuk manusia keji yang benci binatang. Maka, ia merogoh-rogoh permen kedelai yang selalu dibawanya dari dalam saku jaketnya dan mencubitnya kecil untuk dimakan oleh si kucing berwarna kuning cerah itu.

"Aku harus pergi." ucapnya setelah mengelus lembut kepala si kucing. Kedua tangannya kembali tersembunyi dalam saku celana _baggy _miliknya.

Si kucing kuning mengeong penuh terima kasih dan kembali memakan permen kedelai Sasuke. Setelah kembali berjalan dan mencapai ujung lorong, Sasuke berbelok ke kanan. Ia melangkah enteng meski tak memerkirakan ada bahaya yang akan muncul setelahnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sekumpulan bayangan hitam yang muncul dari lorong depan kirinya menjadi alasannya berhenti sesaat. Ia mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin tengah mengintai dirinya sejak awal.

Bayang-bayang hitam itu membuat wujud. Satu keluar dan Sasuke bisa mengenali pemilik tubuh besar nan tambun itu. Sasuke mengingat benar senyum mengerikan yang hanya diberikan sosok itu padanya—tepat ketika ia _mengalahkannya _dalam turnamen.

"_Youkoso, Uchiha Sasuke desu ne_?"

Jiroubo. Sasuke mengenal nama itu dengan sangat baik. Siapa lagi selain pria gemuk yang dikalahkannya di turnamen _Kendo_ sehari yang lalu itu? Entah apa yang diinginkan orang berambut aneh itu padanya. Bukankah urusan turnamen sudah selesai? Rasa-rasanya sangat aneh bila pria gemuk bergaya ala _rapper _ini mau mengucapkan '_selamat atas kemenanganmu kemarin, Uchiha-san'_ dengan senang hati. Mungkin, ada ucapan lain yang ingin diutarakannya.

Ya.

"_Omae_..."

Suara gesekan langkah sepatu karet terdengar beriringan. Dari berbagai arah—depan, belakang dan kiri—sekumpulan orang berwajah dan berpakaian aneh menimbulkan hawa kurang menyenangkan yang menjalar dari tulang belakang Sasuke. Awan kelabu menutup sempurna sinar mentari untuk sesaat. Dalam gelap, Sasuke seakan terdesak oleh bahaya yang tak pernah diinginkannya.

Pedang-pedang bambu atau _shinai _tersampir di samping tubuh orang-orang itu. Senyum iblis menjadi kengerian pertama yang mungkin akan membuat orang awam dalam dunia kekerasan lari terbirit-birit. Namun, untuk keadaan apapun, Sasuke selalu yakin pada dirinya. Tak ada pilihan lain sepertinya—_fight or die here_.

"Kurasa pertandingan sudah selesai kemarin. Aku ada urusan di _dojo_. Menyingkirlah." Sasuke mengambil langkah setapak. Ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan sangat baik. Lahir dalam sebuah klan bernama Uchiha terlalu banyak mengajarinya akan menutupi emosi. Sebab, semua emosi adalah kelemahan manusia.

"Sombong sekali. Seperti biasa, eh?" tukas Jiroubo—yang nampaknya menjadi ketua _geng _di sini. _Collarneck _tampak menutupi sebagian besar leher besarnya.

Tawa remeh menggaung sumbang. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Langkahnya harus terhenti saat satu pria dari arah belakang Jiroubo maju ke depan dan mengacungkan _shinai-_nya. Ujung _shinai _sedikit menyentuh ujung hidung Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku baru menyadari suatu hal saat itu. Yaa, kuakui aku memang kalah oleh teknik _tsuki_-mu yang tak biasa. Tapi... anak-anak buahku terlalu bangga memiliki seorang _bos _yang harus mundur dari kemenangan berturut-turut itu, _bocah_. Kau—" Ujung _shinai _bergerak turun menuju leher Sasuke, kemudian diarahkan tepat di mana _arteri carotis-_nya berada. Denyutan nadi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dirasakan oleh _shinai _pria itu, "—hanya seorang bocah yang belum pantas mendapatkan _medali _itu!" pekik Jiroubo. Wajahnya mengkerut seperti gurita bakar.

"Hn," sebuah senyum angkuh menghiasi wajah Sasuke, "kau tak terima telah dikalahkan oleh bocah tingkat satu sepertiku?"

_Shinai _itu semakin menekan denyutan nadi di leher Sasuke. Sedikit nyeri namun diabaikannya. Di lain pihak, sang ketua geng hanya menahan nafas dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh pria gemuk itu.

"_Na, na, _aku sudah tahu hari ini kau akan ke _dojo_, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

Bunyi gemericing pelan terdengar bergesekan dengan plastik pembungkus. Sasuke tak berkedip dan terus memerhatikan tiap gerakan Jiroubo. Naas, apa yang ingin diambilnya telah berada di hadapannya sekarang. Jiroubo memegang medali yang seharusnya adalah miliknya. Miliknya.

"Cantik ya?" ucap Jiroubo sesumbar. Wajah jeleknya berubah seperti ogre raksasa. Senyum liar sepintas membuat bibir tebalnya semakin aneh, "kau suka _medali emas _ini, Uchiha? Kakek tua yang dititipi medali ini memang benar-benar bodoh. Khukhu. Betapa polosnya saat memberikan medali ini padaku! Kh—HA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa gila kesetanan menggema di lorong-lorong gelap. Rintik bias yang jatuh tak terasa mulai menyuramkan suasana. Pergerakan semu yang tertahan dalam degup jantung si bungsu Uchiha menjadi taktik bertahan sebelum menyerang. Ia menutupi kekesalan dengan wajah kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Setidaknya, ia akan tetap berada pada posisi bertahan hingga konfrontasi Jiroubo dan cecurutnya berakhir.

Satu langkah menderap. Gesekan sepatu dengan bata keabuan berpasir beradu dengan awan berwarna sama yang mulai bergerak pelan dari atas kepala. Sesekali, hela nafas terdengar mendesir. Sisipan _shinai _juga ikut melingkupi ruang gerak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh penghargaan fisik. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku," Nada pasif tanpa kegetiran membuat urat-urat nadi di leher Jiroubo terlihat jelas. Pria gemuk itu menggeretakkan giginya. Si bungsu lalu melanjutkan, "meski kau merebutnya pun, takkan jadi masalah bagiku. Tapi—"

Tangan menepis perlahan. _Shinai _lawan terangkat dan membentuk sudut. Wajah pucat itu mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang tersembunyi dalam emosi tak berwujud. Si bungsu Uchiha melangkah maju.

"_Che, kussoyaro naa!_"

Umpatan seorang bos adalah tanda dari dimulainya pertarungan. Tak ada jalan lain, Sasuke sudah tahu hal itu. Maka, ia mencoba bertahan dan melakukan hal semampunya.

"_Tsk!_"

"—_kau merebutnya dengan cara yang salah, Tuan_."

_CRASSH!_

Mempelajari _Kendo _berarti melatih seluruh anggota tubuh. Fisik yang kuat perlu dibarengi dengan strategi dalam memilih langkah. Menjadi bagian dari Uchiha berarti menjadi bagian dari semua kendali. Meski hanya bisa bertahan dalam waktu yang sempit oleh kelemahan sendiri, Sasuke akan memanfaatkan ketidakbecusan langkah bertarung para cecurut Jiroubo itu. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan satu orang, Sasuke segera memungut _shinai-_nya. Tak perlu waktu yang banyak hingga beberapa titik vital tersembunyi yang telah dipelajarinya selama ini menjadi incaran awalnya. Satu per satu orang-orang awam itu berjatuhan.

Hantaman dan tebasan dari berbagai arah berhasil dihindari Sasuke. Meski harus mendapatkan sedikit luka lecet di pelipis, ia tetap bangkit dan melawan. Suasana ricuh dan tak kondusif menjadi bunyi-bunyian tak mengenakkan dari sepanjang lorong sempit itu. Jiroubo yang tak bisa menggerakan lehernya hanya berdiri diam di ujung lorong—menunggu hingga sosok yang sangat dibencinya mendekat.

"_OMAE WA TEMEE!_"

Pria bertubuh tambun itu terhimpit. Ia mengambil _shinai _yang jatuh di bawah kakinya dan menerjang Sasuke dari belakang. Lawan Sasuke menjadi pengalih pertama. _Blind spot _milik Sasuke tak bisa menahan terlalu kuat kekuatan tebasan _shinai _milik Jiroubo yang terlalu membabi buta. Pukulan _Kote _dan _Tsuki _andalannya mematikan gerak langkah lawan di depannya. Namun, Jiroubo pandai memanfaatkan situasi. Ia sedikit menunduk dan menggenggam sejumput pasir secara diam-diam. Sasuke berbalik dan berupaya melawan pria gemuk itu. Namun...

_Csshh!_

"HAHAHA! MATI KAU, UCHIHA BRENGSEK_! HEIYYAH!_"

Mata Sasuke mengabur. Rasa perih membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Langkahnya terasa berat. Cekikan di lehernya menyesakkan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Tawa histeris penuh hawa tak menyenangkan melingkupi arah belakangnya. Ia terdesak.

"Bagaimana rasanya tercekik oleh medali sendiri, _Uchiha_? Sangat _tsk—_tidak menyenangkan, bukan? HAHAHA... Mati kau, _bocah!_"

"Kh—" udara tak lagi bersedia masuk melalui selang nafas milik Sasuke. Kedua tangannya berusaha menarik pita merah yang malah berbalik menyerangnya. Seharusnya, medali itu berada di tangannya, bukan di lehernya sebagai pencekik terbaik.

Yang hanya bisa dilihatnya kini beberapa percik sinar yang menjadi air. Lamat-lamat, suhu menurun beberapa derajat seiring dengan intensitas air yang kian banyak. Basah dan sedikit kurang mengenakkan. Kemudian, cahaya yang berpendar membentuk kilauan di mata oniksnya berubah terang, namun kembali gelap.

Sasuke menghindar dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada. Satu kakinya menginjak kaki Jiroubo yang bebas. Joroubo memekik kesakitan. Kesempatan ini digunakan Sasuke untuk menarik pita merah pencekik di lehernya. Bunyi gemericing medali emasnya mengenai wajah gempal Jiroubo. Warna kemerahan siap terlihat di pipinya. Ditampiknya tangan besar milik si ketua geng dengan satu pukulan yang terkumpul di punggung tangannya. Bunyi _buag_ di perut Jiroubo terdengar bersamaan dengan raungan sakit.

"ARRGHH! _KUSSOOO!_"

Si bungsu Uchiha melenguh mencari oksigen. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada lutut dan tangan yang lain mengusap-usap lehernya yang agak nyeri. Saat meraba-raba dadanya, medali kemenangannya telah berada di sana. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"_Thanks, fatso. _Kau sudah menggantikan tugas Ketua Panitia Turnamen. Hn." ejek Sasuke sembari menegakkan tubuh. Jiroubo melipat wajahnya hingga wajah buntalnya semakin mirip kulit kepiting panggangg. Memerah dan penuh totol-totol aneh.

"HAAAAAA!"

Tubuh raksasa itu bergerak tak stabil. Ia melompat dan menerjang Sasuke. Ingin mengindar, sensasi aura akan terkena serangan _asma _kembali terasa di paru-parunya. Ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan pukulan itu mengenai wajahnya.

'_Cih, ke-kenapa harus sekarang?' _batin Sasuke melupakan satu-satunya alat penolong rasa sesak di dadanya yang tersimpan aman dalam saku jaket _turtleneck-_nya.

_Buag! _

"Rasakan itu, _BRENGSEK! _Wajah tampan yang selalu dipuja oleh wanita di luar sana perlu mendapatkan _perawatan khusus _dariku! HAA!"

Dua kaki besar Jiroubo bertumpu di sisi kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Tangannya bekerja menjadikan wajah Sasuke sebagai bantal empuk yang siap menerima amukannya. Sedangkan bungsu Uchiha itu terlentang sembari menahan serangan penyakit kecilnya dalam diam, ditambah dengan nyeri tak berkesudahan dari tangan raksasa Jiroubo itu.

Tak henti Jiroubo memukuli wajah Sasuke. Energi yang sebagian besar sudah dihabiskannya di pertarungan yang sebelumnya membuat efek pukulannya tak sebagus biasanya. Hal ini bisa dirasakan Sasuke. Namun, ia tetap membuat pelipis Sasuke tertoreh penuh luka meski tak begitu dalam. Nyeri dan perih bersatu.

"—ini untuk pukulan _Kote-_mu. Dan ini!—"

Satu tinju tertahan. Intensitas rintik air kian membanyak. Hela nafas pria raksasa itu terlihat semakin berat, "hh—dan ini untuk—"

Hujan.

Sasuke sangat membenci hujan. Karena hujan, ia selalu sakit. Karena hujan, ia selalu dianggap pria lemah. Karena hujan...

"—_UNTUK—"_

Siluet pedang panjang terlihat begitu silau.

Seperti garis imajiner kekuningan yang hangat.

Kemudian, garis itu lamat-lamat berubah menjadi pekikan putus asa.

"_Nanda—"_

Ada yang bergerak cepat. Ia tak tahu.

_Grep!_

Tinju itu tak sempat mengenai wajah si bungsu. Tinju itu tertahan oleh tangan berwarna tan. Si bungsu Uchiha tak mampu melihat jelas. Segalanya tampak lebih gelap dan kemudian menghitam penuh...

"Kau memukuli seseorang secara membabi buta tanpa melihat kondisinya, _bung_. Meski aku tak tahu siapa kau dan orang yang kau pukuli itu, lalu urusan kalian sehingga kalian berkelahi di lorong menuju _dojo _milik Sarutobi-_jiji_, aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian begitu saja. Terutama kau, _gendut_. Lawanmu itu sedang terkena _asthma attack_. Kau bisa membunuhnya."

"_Omae wa dare?"_

"Hm, hanya orang lewat iseng yang tak terkenal. Sebaiknya—" tangan itu meremas penuh tenaga. Lenguhan sakit meraung keras dari bibir tebal si pria gendut, "—hentikan pukulanmu itu. Atau..."

Sebuah suara. Teriakan atau amukan? Kemudian... semuanya memutih.

"...kau akan bernasib sama seperti teman-temanmu itu."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke tak melihat apapun. Dalam tidurnya, samar-samar terdengar pertarungan lain. Entah itu mimpi atau bukan, ia tetap tidak menyukainya. Sebab, ia benci dengan dirinya. Ia benci dirinya yang selalu menjadi sosok sempurna di mata orang lain, padahal ia tidaklah demikian. Ia tetap Uchiha yang mendambakan ketidaksempurnaan.

Sasuke menginginkan kesempurnaan dari dalam ketidaksempurnaan...

Entah itu berasal dari takdir terburuk yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

Chapter ini lumayan pendek ya. orz

Kutipan lirik lagu adalah milik Bruno Mars dan B.O.B. =)

_But, don't worry. The next chap won't take long time to update. =)_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Cuatro

**Naruto  
Kishimoto Masashi**

**-.-  
Irresponsible Kiss  
**_by __**ceruleanday**_**  
-.-**

_Naru__Sasu fanfiction  
Rate: T**. **Genre: Romance. AU.  
_

* * *

Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Brown chocolate.

* * *

**EMPAT**

**-.-**

Kuning.

Itulah yang pertama kali terlihat oleh oniks kelam Sasuke. Lalu, sebuah ruangan aneh dengan warna monoton. Burung-burung bangau kertas beraneka warna terlihat menggantung di atas. Terlihat kabur seperti sejumlah kawanan _flamingo _yang tengah bermigrasi ke kutub selatan. Kotak-kotak persegi berwarna kuning kusam membagi langit-langit ruangan. Tak ada yang begitu spesial dengan isi ruangan di mana pria ini berada. Ia bak alien yang dikurung dalam kubikel berdimensi tiga sempit dalam rumah-rumah kayu buatan manusia bumi. Ah salah. Mungkin, ia manusia yang terjebak dalam pesawat alien.

Berupaya menegakkan tubuh yang terselimuti linen hangat bersama futon berwarna biru kusam, pria Uchiha ini mengarahkan titik fokusnya pada sesuatu tepat di sampingnya. Sebuah _buffet _berlaci delapan dengan berhiaskan pigura kecil. Entah foto siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, bukan Uchiha jika mereka tak bisa menebak dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi akan sesuatu yang masih misterius.

Diraihnya pigura hitam itu. Mata hitamnya memicing sesaat. Ia melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum riang di dalam rekaman kamera itu. Fotonya berwarna hitam dan putih saja sehingga tak ada jejak lain yang bisa teridentifikasi olehnya. Namun, satu sosok dalam foto terlihat lebih berbeda. Ia memiliki rambut jabrik dengan senyum paling lebar di antara anak-anak lainnya. Tiga bekas cakaran kucing menghiasi kedua pipinya. Plus, orang ini jauh lebih dewasa dibanding sosok-sosok anak kecil lainnya.

Dengung langkah tatami terdengar seperti drum berlapis karet. Pria ini mengembalikan sikap waspadanya dengan bahaya apapun itu. Ia menyadari kelemahannya—pingsan karena kelelahan. Lagi-lagi, ia harus berada pada kondisi memalukan seperti ini. Entah rumah siapa ini, siapapun orang baik itu, pria ini harus berterima kasih. Ya, meski yang menolongnya kali ini mungkin salah satu anggota geng Jiroubo si tukang pukul itu.

Pintu geser terbuka sedikit. Ada celah sempit dari sana. Namun, aroma teh hijau menguar bersama terbukanya pintu itu. Si pria Uchiha menyipitikan mata dan duduk bersila dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuan. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik untuk memulai perkelahian lagi—yah, kalau bisa sih, jangan.

Tapak mungil dibarengi aroma teh hijau hangat masuk sedikit-sedikit dari celah kecil. Seorang anak berpipi gembul terlihat susah payah membuka pintu geser dengan dua tangan yang membawa nampan berat. Ada lenguhan dari balik pintu. Kemudian, suara keributan terdengar bersahutan. Nampaknya, yang diharapkan si pria Uchiha bukanlah perkelahian antar orang dewasa, melainkan dua anak kecil yang sangat lucu.

"_Ne, ne_, Chouji-kun, pelan-pelan dong bawanya. Nanti poci teh-nya jatuh dan pecah. Naruto no Nii-san bisa marah lho."

"Aku gak bisa buka lebih lebar nih. Tolong aku, _Ino-chan_."

"_Yare, yare_. Kau ini—"

Kini, tampaklah dua anak kecil berusia setara sedang tersenyum. Si pria Uchiha hanya menampakkan wajah syok versi Uchiha.

"_Konnichiwa_." sapa gadis cilik yang disebut Ino. Ia ber-_ojigi _sembari menarik kain lengan baju kusut si anak gendut lucu yang sibuk meletakkan nampan berisi poci teh dan cawannya.

"Err—i-ini buat _nii-san_. Kata Naruto no Nii-san, teh bagus untuk _nii-san_. Untunglah, _nii-san _sudah sadar."

Tingkat kewaspadaan pria Uchiha ini menurun drastis. Ia tak mungkin akan menyerang secara membabi buta dua anak kecil berusia sekitar enam atau tujuh tahunan itu, bukan?

Pemilik mata oniks ini menundukkan wajahnya sekali—menjadi jawaban bagi dua anak kecil itu untuk bisa mendekat. Secara mengejutkan, dua anak itu mendekat tanpa aling-aling. Si gadis cilik mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati si Uchiha. Ia tersenyum-senyum entah karena apa. Pipinya memerah tanpa sebab. Sedangkan yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Chouji' menyibukkan dirinya dengan nampan yang dibawanya. Si anak kecil berpipi gembul itu tak bisa menarik kembali perhatian Ino yang sudah terpaku sepenuhnya pada wajah elok sang Uchiha ini.

"Nama _nii-san_ siapa? Kata Naruto no Nii-san, _nii-san _dipukul sama orang jahat ya? Tapi, untung hanya menyisakan luka kecil. Wajah _nii-san _penuh luka kecil tuh." tanya si gadis cilik itu dalam satu nafas, tanpa titik maupun koma pendukung. Telunjuk pendeknya menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa luka yang dimaksudnya di wajah pemuda itu.

Dua tangan mungil Ino kini berada di paha pria Uchiha. Wajah cerahnya diarahkan mendekati wajah pria itu. Ada tatapan penuh arti dan binar-binar kekaguman yang terlintas.

"Sasuke."

"Ehhh? Nama _nii-san _Sasuke ya? Ihihi... Berarti, aku panggil Sasuke-_nii-san _saja ya."

Si gadis cilik terkekeh. Namun, hanya dibalas wajah pasif nan gamang oleh satu-satunya manusia dewasa di tempat itu.

"Kalian siapa? Dan, di mana aku?"

_Dreepp_

Perhatian dua anak itu terarah pada sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Gadis cilik bernama Ino berpindah secepat cahaya dari kaki Sasuke menuju sosok itu, begitu pula dengan Chouji. Kedua anak kecil lucu itu meributkan sesuatu dengan suara cemprengnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan tiga kumis kucing di pipinya terlihat garang dengan dua tangan bertengger di pinggang.

"Oi, oi, _omaetachi_. Apa yang _Nii-san _bilang tadi, eh? Jangan mengganggu kakak yang sedang beristirahat itu. Setelah meletakkan poci tehnya, langsung keluar. Kalian lupa, hm?"

Pemuda itu menunduk dan menyentil kecil dahi kedua bocah cilik itu. Si gadis cilik menangis dibuat-buat sambil berteriak. Sedangkan Chouji seperti tak merasakan apapun—mungkinkah kulitnya yang tebal itu bisa menjadi penahan sentilan terbaik? Mungkin saja.

"Nah, nah. Kalian keluar ya. Ayame-_sensei _sudah menunggu kalian di ruang tamu. Jam belajar kalian sudah dimulai."

"Unggg... aku masih mau sama Sasuke-_nii-san, nii-san!_" seru Ino sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar-kibar.

"Ng? Sasuke? Siapa?"

Uchiha Sasuke merasa terlupakan. Saat namanya disebut-sebut oleh si gadis cilik itu, ia hanya mengernyit penuh rasa tak suka—bukan pada Ino, tetapi pada pemuda pirang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Sepintas, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Untuk sepersekian detik, Sasuke mengabaikan suara gaduh yang keluar penuh minat oleh Ino dan terus memerhatikan kebiruan cemerlang yang terpancar dari kejauhan.

"Kalian belajar sana. Jangan membuat Ayame-_sensei _menunggu." ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil mendorong tubuh kecil Ino yang masih merengek.

"Aaaa! Naruto no Nii-san jahaaattt!"

"Ayo, Ino-_chan. _Kita harus mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto no Nii-san." bujuk Chouji yang terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini.

"_De-demoo... ungg..._"

Tangan gemuk Chouji menarik lengan Ino. Kedua anak kecil itu pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan meninggalkan teriakan histeris di koridor milik si gadis cilik.

"_Naruto no Nii-san jahaaaaatt!_"

"Haha. Dasar anak-anak. Hm..." Pemuda pirang ini mengacak-acak pelan rambut kuningnya, lalu berdiri kembali. Diarahkannya kembali mata _cerulean _cerahnya pada sosok pemuda yang masih duduk bersila itu. Bila diingat-ingat kembali pemilik wajah itu, entah mengapa ada api yang mengobar di kedua pipinya. Tentu, pria ini mengingat betul siapa sosok Uchiha itu, bukan?

"Kau siapa? Dan kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Sasuke _frontal._

Pertanyaan yang sama ketika ia pingsan.

Naruto—pemuda pirang itu—memalingkan wajahnya, "aku—aku orang yang sudah menolongmu _dua kali_." Kata dua kali terdengar rendah. Sasuke yakin tak dapat mendengarnya.

Diam.

"Aku tak butuh pertolonganmu."

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. Wajahnya terpaksa terletak sejajar dengan arah pandang si bungsu Uchiha itu, "aku terpaksa menolongmu, tau'! Kalau yang waktu itu aku tidak memberikanmu CPR, kau pasti akan segera mati kejang dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit! Dan yang tadi itu! _Che, _memangnya kau ini anak _punk _ya? Berkelahi dengan puluhan anggota geng aneh yang ketuanya juga sama anehnya. Hahh—" Naruto melipat tangan di dada dan melanjutkan, "—aku heran. Juara _Kendo _tingkat professional se-Jepang sepertimu ternyata hobi berkelahi seperti anak _punk_. Ckck..."

Kini, alis Sasuke yang terangkat tinggi, "anak punk? Siapa yang kau sebut anak _punk, _hn?"

"_Are? _Ya tentu kau kan? Lihat saja pakaianmu itu! Dasar _anak punk_..."

"_Tsk! _Aku bukan anak _punk, DOBE!_"

"_Na-na-naniii? DOBE, _katamu? Kau memanggil orang yang sudah susah payah menolongmu dua kali dari kematian plus mengangkat tubuhmu itu dari _dojo _sampai ke rumahku dengan sebutan ITU? _Omae... TEMEYAROU!_"

Sasuke terkena konfrontasi Naruto, "aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu!"

"Oh ya? Dan kau akan mati begitu saja! _Che, kusso teme!_"

"_Mendokusei."_

"Yahh! Kau benar. Kau memang merepotkan dan menyebalkan! Tak pernah aku melihat orang menyebalkan di dunia ini sepertimuuu! Ah, kecuali _Ero-sensei _sih. Tapi! Kau yang paling menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto tanpa melihat jarak yang kini terpagut dekat dengan wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia tak menyadari bila langkahnya maju sekali setiap ia membalas ejekan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menunjukkan raut wajah tak senang, meski sesekali mengabaikan pandangannya pada rona merah samar yang muncul dari kedua pipi pemuda di hadapannya. Aneh, pikirnya. Apa pemuda itu sedang sakit, wajahnya kemerahan seperti ikan kakap merah. Bukannya kenapa tentu. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengingat dengan baik detil kejadian _pertolongan pertama _yang diberikan pada bungsu Uchiha itu, kan? Mengingat wajahnya saja, Naruto sudah seperti ikan yang menggelepar menahan nafas. Bagaimana dengan seluruh kejadiannya?

Yah, walaupun sesi CPR itu berlangsung semenit dua menit saja, Naruto yakin ia takkan bisa melupakan momen paling memalukan dalam hidupnya itu. Pertama, meski CPR termasuk dalam prosedur pertolongan pertama yang wajib diberikan pada pasien henti nafas, itu artinya secara langsung (atau mungkin tidak langsung), _first kiss _si pemberi CPR akan direnggut dengan paksa. Kedua, Naruto belum pernah memiliki pengalaman _kissing_. _Well, _lupakan alasan kedua.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau kutonjok, hn?" ujar Sasuke _fontal_. Lagi. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya sepertiga dari ukuran penggaris plastik—10 centi.

Sadar, Naruto berkilah dan mengindar. Ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah statis.

"_Tsk_, kau beristirahatlah. Luka-luka mayor di tubuhmu sudah kuobati. Meski begitu, jangan banyak gerak. Asma-mu juga sempat kambuh tadi. Untung saja aku menemukan _inhaler-_mu dalam saku jaketmu itu. Lalu, teguklah barang sedikit _midori ocha _itu. Hm..."

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto berujar cepat. Ia kembali melangkah.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi setelah sadar ada yang hilang dari tubuhnya, "di mana medaliku?" tanyanya tegas.

"Eh? Medali? Medali apa?" langkah Naruto tertahan di penghujung pintu.

"Hn, lupakan saja."

"Ngg. Terserah."

Selanjutnya, hanya pintu geser yang terdengar.

Ada yang salah. Sasuke tahu itu. Berusaha diingat-ingat pun, ia sadar takkan bisa mendapatkan apapun. Setelah mengumpulkan energi setelah beristirahat dalam tidur semu, si bungsu Uchiha ini menegakkan tubuh meski rasa nyeri masih sedikit terasa dari berbagai tempat di tubuhnya. Menyentuh dadanya, ia merasa ada buntalan aneh di sana. Pasti yang dikatakan pemuda pirang itu benar—ia pasti yang mengobatinya.

Melirik ke arah nampan poci _midori ocha_, Sasuke menghilangkan rasa segannya. Lalu, setengah dari isi poci telah masuk melalui kerongkongannya.

Melangkah keluar dari sarang aneh ini adalah tujuan pertama Sasuke. Langkah-langkah yang beradu dengan lantai kayu masih terdengar meski samar. Mungkin, pemuda aneh yang entah mengapa pernah memiliki memori tersendiri dalam benaknya berada tak jauh darinya. Saat menemukan koridor yang lebih kecil, ia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari balik pintu _shoji _berlapiskan kertas putih. Bayangan hitam mampu diidentifikasnya sebagai kumpulan bocah cilik yang tadi menyusup ke dalam kamar asing miliknya beristirahat.

Di samping kirinya, tak jauh dari pintu _shoji _tadi ada sebuah pintu bertirai. Diliriknya pemuda tadi sedang membuka-buka kulkas dengan punggungnya sebagai latar depan. Sasuke mengernyit kecil.

Naruto membuat suara tegukan keras. Kotak susu diminumnya sekali habis tanpa menyisakan jeda. Di akhir tegukan, ia bersendawa.

"_Fuahh... _ramen, ramen."

Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke sana ke mari. Saat berbalik dari lemari di sudut dapur, ia melihat tampang _menyebalkan _Sasuke sedang memandanginya penuh benci—meski dengan minat.

"Apa? Sudah kubilang untuk tetap beristirahat di kamarmu, _teme_."

"Aku mau pulang." Yakin telah mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, Sasuke pun berbalik dan pergi.

"Oi! Tak ada kata terima kasih nih?"

"Untuk?"—_Shot! _Naruto merasa diremehkan, "aku tak pernah meminta bantuanmu, orang asing—"

"Naruto. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, bukan _orang asing_." potong Naruto tak memerhatikan Sasuke. Fokusnya berpindah pada panci kecil yang tengah menjerang air di atas kompor. Sebungkus ramen dibukanya dengan gigi. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya, "apa lihat-lihat? Mau kutonjok juga?"

"_Cih_—" kemudian ia melangkah, "_arigatou, dobe_." lanjutnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana _baggy_.

"Hei."

Langkahnya terhenti.

"..."

Suara air yang dijerang mendidih terdengar monoton. Di ujung pintu bertirai, Sasuke tak bergerak. Naruto hanya menunduk dan menatap kosong panci berisi air yang telah berbuih. Masing-masing dari mereka tak berbicara dan terlalu lama berpusat pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu."

Si pemuda pirang terhenyak dengan kata-kata Sasuke. _Apa yang diketahuinya?_

"CPR memang harus _mouth to mouth _kan? Maaf kalau aku sudah mencuri _first kiss-_mu. Tapi, aku lebih _benci _padamu karena kau juga mencuri hal yang sama tanpa meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu. Hn."

Klise dan begitu datar. Meski terkesan sangat salah, tetapi terdengar begitu benar. Naruto melebarkan _cerulean _cerah miliknya.

"Aku pergi."

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dengan menitipkan seribu pertanyaan di dalam kepala pirang pemuda Uzumaki itu.

**-.-**

Januari berlalu dengan cepat bagi Sasuke. Tak ada satu pun kegairahan hidup yang dirasakannya selain melanjutkan latihan _Kendo_ untuk musim turnamen tingkat Universitas se-Jepang. Hasil yang terlihat lebih dari ekspetasi yang terpikirkan oleh ayahnya—Uchiha Fugaku. Kemenangannya menjadi _headline _di beberapa majalah maupun koran lokal di Nagoya. Bahkan, stasiun TV terkenal di Tokyo menyambangi rumah Uchiha itu hanya untuk mencari tahu seluk-beluk akan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Well, _untuk yang satu ini, Mikoto harus bekerja tiga kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya. Wawancara seharian penuh, menerima tamu dari para tetangga, dan juga menerima telepon dari kolega-koleganya yang bermukim seantero Jepang.

Uchiha Madara adalah satu-satunya kerabat paling dekat dari keluarga Uchiha ini yang tidak menelepon. Mikoto dapat mengingat nama-nama koleganya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghubungi _private line _residennya itu. Namun, jangan pernah salah sangka dengan Uchiha Madara. Meski terlihat seperti kakek-kakek garang yang mengerikan, kepeduliannya pada cucu tersayangnya itu diwujudkan dengan paket kiriman. Sasuke yang pertama membuka paket berbungkus kertas berwarna coklat kekuningan itu. Mikoto hanya mengintip wajah senang putra bungsunya dari celah pintu kamar. Sebuah _shinai _baru menjadi jawaban kasih sayang Madara pada Sasuke.

Uchiha Shisui adalah Uchiha pertama yang membuat telepon di rumah Uchiha ini berdering. Awalnya, Sasuke yang menerima. Akan tetapi, kejenuhan oleh celotehan berapi-api dari kakak sepupunya yang bekerja di perusahaan pembuat _microchip _computer ini membuatnya _stuck. _Sehingga, untuk yang seterusnya, Sasuke menolak menjadi penerima _line_. Bukannya kenapa sih. Bisa-bisa, Sasuke menderita penyakit tuli jauh hari sebelum usia tuanya tiba.

Satu februari datang mengetuk pintu rumah milik Uchiha Fugaku. Di dalamnya, hanya ada Sasuke si bungsu dan ibunya, Mikoto. Ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga ini sedang berada di Aussie untuk menerima undangan _Master Graduation _si sulung yang berkuliah _Clinical Pharmacy _di salah satu universitas ternama di Sydney. Oleh karenanya, sepi dan hening begitu terasa di rumah besar ini. Hanya ada suara cicit burung pipit berbulu kebiruan putih yang terdengar.

Sudah seminggu lamanya ia tak lagi mendengar kabar akan Jiroubo dan gengnya. Setahunya, Jiroubo memang ketua kelompok _dojo Kendo _di wilayah utara. Namun, yang tidak diketahuinya adalah kenyataan bahwa pria gemuk jelek itu adalah cecurut bebal geng jalanan yang suka membuat kerusuhan bawahan Orochimaru—seorang _yakuza _yang konon seringkali menjadi biang kerok aksi kekerasan yang marak terjadi di Nagoya. Sayangnya, saat tragedi pemukulan Sasuke di lorong dekat _dojo _turnamen, para polisi yang bertugas tak menemukan Jiroubo. Hanya anak-anak buahnya yang berhasil ditangkap.

Hn. Memikirkannya bukan lagi urusan Sasuke. Sekarang, biarkan saja polisi-polisi itu yang menanganinya.

Sasuke teringat dengan pemuda pirang yang menolongnya. Menolongnya? Cih, memangnya siapa yang butuh pertolongan. Anggapan angkuhnya terpatahkan begitu saja kala ia tahu selamanya ia takkan pernah lepas dari penyakit kutukan bernama _asma bronchial _itu. Lalu, kenyataan lain menyadarkan keputusasaannya.

'_CPR memang harus mouth to mouth kan? Maaf kalau aku sudah mencuri first kiss-mu. Tapi, aku lebih benci padamu karena kau juga mencuri hal yang sama tanpa meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu. Hn.'_

Sasuke susah payah menahan malu dengan apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Bisa-bisanya ia dengan enteng berkata kalau yang dilakukan si pemuda pirang itu adalah '_kissing'. _Yah, secara teknis memang seperti itu, kan? Kalau soal—

Lupakan saja.

Yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama setengah jam ini adalah kejadian _kissing _itu telah berhasil merenggut _first kiss-_nya jua. Dan, kenapa harus _pria_? Berusaha melupakan pernah menerima CPR dari seorang pria takkan menghapus momen bahwa ia telah saling menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir seorang _pria_. Meski tergolong suatu kesalahpahaman—mungkin juga bukan—Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Maka, inilah ia saat ini. Gelisah, keringat dingin, ingin memaki diri sendiri, dan marah. Sekian gejala dan penyakit menahun bernama...

'_Ano dobe..._'

Usaha 'tuk melupakan pemuda pirang itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya.

Satu-satunya yang mampu mengaburkan kegilaan penuh kesesatan dalam alam bawah sadar Uchiha ini hanyalah _Kendo_. Latihan fisik akan menguras energi, kemudian jika beruntung, ia akan terlelap hingga esok pagi. Itu sih kalau beruntung.

Di sinilah Uchiha Sasuke berada. _Dojo _yang sama dengan _dojo _yang membuatnya nyaris babak belur. _Hakama _hitam melapisi area abdomen hingga ke bawah. _Shinai _pemberian kakeknya ikut tersampir di _hakama-_nya. Suasana _dojo _sedang sepi dan Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Ia bisa berlatih kapan saja tanpa harus mendengar bisik-bisik tak jelas yang seringkali mengungkit-ungkit dirinya. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan kakek penjaga _dojo _sekaligus kakek yang dititipkan medali oleh panitia turnamen, Sasuke kembali berlatih hingga lelah menyapa tubuhnya.

Ia sudah merelakan medalinya, toh tanpa medali pun, kepopularitasannya takkan berkurang. Bahkan, ia harus memakai pakaian serba hitam kalau tak mau diikuti begitu banyaknya _paparazzi _yang notabenenya adalah gadis-gadis sekolah menengah. _Paparazzi _adalah sekumpulan fans yang sangat mengerikan, setidaknya itu yang dipirkan Sasuke.

Peluh menetes dari sudut-sudut pertemuan antara kulit dan poni kehitaman miliknya. Ia membiarkannya terjatuh dan menjadi rintik air di atas lantai kayu _dojo_. Pemuda ini terus bergerak dan bergerak. Tak peduli dengan letih yang sudah menguras energinya. Perlahan, ia menunduk dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada _shinai _miliknya. Ia pun membiarkan tubuhnya merebah di atas lantai _dojo_.

Langit-langit _dojo _berkerlap-kerlip oleh pendaran cahaya neon. Bukan bintang, bukan jua bulan. Sinarnya terlalu terang dan menyilaukan. Namun, kuning selalu menjadi pancaran cahaya dalam berbagai keadaan. _Yellow?_

Kuning selalu menjadi kunci pengingat akan pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu ingin dilupakan Sasuke. Akan tetapi... kuning-lah yang selalu ditemuinya di mana-mana. Sasuke membenci kuning, sama seperti kebencian paling absurd para penderita _Asperger Syndrome._

Tapi, pepatah pernah menyebutkan bila benci akan berujung pada _cinta, _kan?

_Slap! _

Sasuke yakin bila ia adalah pria normal. Ya. Setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Dipejamkannya mata oniks itu lama-lama. Begitu erat seakan ia menolak melihat lagi dunia. Namun, dunia miliknya terlalu sempit hingga menutup mata pun tak ada guna. Hanya ada kegelapan yang tersisa. Lalu, untuk apa menyalahkan sang kuning meski pada akhirnya ia akan jatuh pada hitam yang kelam?

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, _heh? _Latihanmu itu ekstrim sekali tauk. Penderita asma _bronchial _sepertimu tidak boleh terlalu letih."

Ada warna kuning lain yang menutupi lapang pandang Sasuke tepat di atas wajahnya. Hakama hitam bersama kaos oblong orange dengan motif pusaran air menutupi kulit tan itu. Wajah berwarna sama dengan tiga garis kumis kucing di tiap pipi. Lalu, bibir kemerahan yang sangat indah untuk—

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto menghalangi sinar neon _dojo _menimpa wajah pucat Sasuke. Setidaknya, rambut kuning cerahnya bisa menggantikan si sinar. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke akan selamanya membenci warna kuning milik Naruto—sebagus apapun itu.

"Dasar sok." Sebuah handuk kecil mengenai wajah Sasuke. Detik kemudian, Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang tertekuk 90 derajat. Dilanjutkannya dengan gerakan _warming up._

Sasuke menyesal telah mengeluarkan keringat terlalu banyak. Meski setengah menolak, ia tetap memakai handuk pemberian Naruto. Tak ada kata terima kasih kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tatapan menusuk Sasuke beradu dengan wajah kesal Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat apa? Aku ini _anak emas _di _dojo _ini. _Ne, ne, Uzumaki Naruto!_ Suatu hari, aku akan menjadi master _Kendo _di _dojo _ini menggantikan Sarutobi-_jiji_." seru Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Jempolnya terarah di dada.

"Hn. _Dobe._"

"Berhenti mengataiku dengan sebutan itu, _TEME!_"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, "berhentilah mengikutiku, _dobe_."

"Ngeh? _Mengikutimu? _Kau-lah yang pendatang di tempat ini, _temeyarou! _Aku sudah berada di _dojo _ini jauh lebih lama dibandingkan kau!"

Anehnya, mengapa mereka berdua tak pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya? Masing-masing bertanya dalam benak. Tak ada jawaban masuk akal, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto memilih saling menjauhi.

Diam.

"_Ne, _kau sudah mendapatkan medalimu?" tanya Naruto memulai lagi tanpa menoleh.

"Belum." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Mata _cerulean _cerah Naruto melebar, "aku tak menemukan medali apapun di hari aku melihatmu nyaris mati dihajar oleh pria gendut itu. Tapi, mungkin masih ada di sana kalau kau mau mencarinya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak butuh medali itu." Sasuke mengembalikan handuk putih di tengkuknya kembali kepada si pemberi. Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidah dengan jijik. Si bungsu Uchiha mengudikkan bahu.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mengkhawatirkan _medalinya_. Yang seperti itu tentu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri, kan?"

Berbicara soal kebanggan di hadapan Sasuke adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal. Setiap Uchiha selalu dilahirkan dengan ciri khas tersendiri yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sebab, menjadi Uchiha saja adalah kebanggaan yang diinginkan setiap insan di Jepang. Sudah begitu banyak penghargaan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Oleh karenanya, ia selalu merasa masa bodoh dengan penghargaan berwujud. Ia terlalu lelah menghadapi penghargaan sudut pandang orang-orang di luar sana.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya tercurahkan sekali. Namun, Naruto tak mengabaikannya. Ia pun selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya—_mengapa ia harus dipertemukan oleh makhluk menyebalkan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini_?

"Kenapa kau selalu menolongku padahal aku tidak mengenalmu."

_Kenapa?_

_Haruskah ada alasan?_

Naruto terdiam.

"Kenapa? Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin... ini semua adalah takdir Tuhan? Haha," Senyum hambar menjadi pengiring kata-kata terakhir Naruto, "aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang terluka begitu saja. Aku sudah punya sumpah dan tentu aku tak bisa melanggar sumpahku sendiri. Begitu pula dengan kau. Aku menolongmu karena kau patut untuk ditolong. Aku menolongmu bukan karena aku mau membiarkanmu menjadi orang lemah. Kau-lah yang lemah dan tolol jika menolak menerima bantuan _orang lain_."

"Yah, aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan kondisimu saat itu, m-makanya aku—err—ya, kau tahu itu. Tapi—" Naruto menahan nafas dan membiarkan mata biru cerahnya menyelami lebih dalam mata oniks Sasuke. Ia tertegun, "—aku selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang-orang menyenangkan di luar sana dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan oleh rasionalitas kita. Dan aku... aku ingin menjadi teman bagi orang-orang itu, meski mereka _membenciku_."

Sasuke hanya mengatupkan bibir. Ia tak berani lebih banyak bicara. Yang lebih dipikirkannya hanya cara melewati semua ketidaknormalan ini. Berani bertaruh pada nasib, ia sudah menjadi gila sekarang. Ada debaran aneh yang mulai menyusup melalui hati kecilnya kala melihat wajah itu. Sudah seharusnya ia menolak dan berupaya keras membenci sosok itu. Tapi, logikanya dileburkan oleh kelemahannya. Ia benci emosi itu.

Detik berikutnya, langkah Sasuke membuat si pirang tertahan.

"Kalau kau memang membenciku karena apa yang telah kulakukan pada saat itu—"

"Aku tidak seluruhnya _membencimu_. Aku hanya—aku hanya merasa lemah. Itu saja."

"Ng?"

"Kalau kau ingin awal yang baik, maka lakukanlah dengan cara yang benar," Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya sedikit dan melirik Naruto dari ekor mata oniks kelamnya, "aku Uchiha Sasuke. _Yoroshiku_."

Ribuan berkas sinar memecah menjadi keping-keping kristal mungil. Di saat yang sama, langit ikut menari bersama matahari. Tak butuh frase picisan untuk mengatakan segalanya. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dua pria yang terjebak dalam lingkar takdir yang membingungkan. Mereka terlalu polos tuk menerima permainan kecil milik Tuhan ini. Andai mereka bisa memilih, mereka selalu ingin mendapatkan awal yang baik. Namun, ketidaksengajaan dalam abnormalitas adalah latar belakang yang membuat keduanya membentuk ikatan ini—_kizuna._

"_Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto. _Salam kenal, orang asing!"

"Hn."

Lalu, biarkan saja takdir Tuhan yang selanjutnya akan menuntun hubungan ini. Ya, biarkan saja...

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_The longest one! _

_Next chap is the last chap. May you enjoy this fic! =)_

_**See ya!**  
_


	5. Cinco

**Naruto  
Kishimoto Masashi**

**-.-  
Irresponsible Kiss  
**_by __**ceruleanday**_**  
-.-**

_NaruSasu fanfiction  
Rate: T**. **Genre: Romance. AU.  
_

* * *

Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Brown chocolate.

* * *

**LIMA**—_the last.  
_

**-.-**

Sebut saja hubungan ini adalah sebuah abnormalitas. Atau mungkin aib. Mana saja silakan dipilih, toh yang menjalaninya tak pernah merasa tersudutkan. Meski terkadang pertengkaran kecil akan menjadi buih-buih mungil yang menebarkan aroma sabun wangi di antara keduanya. Berita akan terpilihnya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai _pria pilihan _Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi rahasia umum. Seantero warga kampus pemuda Uchiha ini tidak terlalu banyak meributkan masalah itu. Demokrasi telah menjadi alasan utama bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan. Yang terpenting adalah tanggung jawab, tentunya.

Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—nyaris mengalami henti nafas sesaat. Betapa tidak? Sasuke—putra bungsu kesayangannya memperkenalkan _kekasih-_nya tanpa aling-aling di depan sang ibu yang tergirang oleh khayalan bila kekasih putranya itu pastilah gadis manis yang cocok dengan sifat dingin para Uchiha. Namun, kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan harapan bila tak ada usaha yang dilakukan. Di lain pihak, Fugaku yang baru tiba dari Sydney hanya tertawa mendengar pengakuan putra bungsunya itu. Sedangkan Itachi? Ia perlu meracik obat henti jantung.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah menguasai separuh dari jiwa dan hati Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka hanya saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, _for God Sake_. Yah, dihitung-hitung sejak insiden _ciuman _aneh itu hingga sekarang, mereka telah mengenali pribadi masing-masing hanya dalam tiga minggu saja.

Tiga minggu. Saja.

Terkadang, Naruto akan datang ke residen Uchiha itu untuk membantu Sasuke mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. _Well, _mengingat profesi Naruto yang seringkali menyentuh masalah kesehatan tentu sangat membantu Sasuke. Naruto pun mendapatkan banyak hal dari calon dokter seperti Sasuke—kekasihnya—itu. Contohnya saja tentang bagaimana melakukan operasi minor seperti _sirkumsisi_. Awalnya, Naruto tak yakin bisa memegang semua _klem _dan pisau bedah minor itu dan harus memotong ya—kau tahu itu.

Sasuke juga sering berkunjung ke rumah mungil nan nyaman milik Naruto. Anak-anak kecil asuhan Naruto dan Deidara selalu menjadikan Sasuke sebagai objek tempat curhatan baru. Biasanya, anak-anak kecil itu akan menceritakan segala hal pada Naruto, namun kali ini segera berpindah ke Sasuke. Misalnya saja, Ino. Gadis cilik ini tak ingin lepas dari Sasuke. Ke manapun Sasuke pergi, Ino pasti mengekor—kecuali jika Sasuke ingin ke _belakang _tentunya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu akan menggantikan tugas sampingan Naruto di rumahnya, yakni mendongengkan cerita sebelum tidur untuk adik-adik asuh Naruto. Setelah yakin semuanya tidur, barulah ia pulang. Sasuke menolak diantar pulang oleh Naruto setiap kali ia datang ke sana hingga larut. Ia hanya tak mau dianggap sebagai pemuda lemah yang seperti tak kenal dunia kekerasan.

Di setiap akhir pekan, Sasuke akan berlatih _Kendo _di _dojo _milik Sarutobi Hiruzen. Setelahnya, ia akan membantu Naruto di klinik 24 jam dekat taman kampus _Nagoya Daigaku_. Di tempat inilah, pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa melatih ilmu wawancara antara pasien dan dokter yang hanya bisa didapatkan melalui praktik singkat itu. Kemudian, Naruto akan mengajak Sasuke untuk mencicipi ramen kesukaannya yang hanya dijual di pinggir jalan sudut kota Nagoya. Naruto selalu berdalih akan mentraktir Sasuke, namun pada akhirnya Sasuke-lah yang harus membayar semua mangkuk yang berhasil dilahap tanpa sisa oleh Naruto. _Terkutuklah perut karet itu! _

Melihat kalender bergambar gedung sekolah _Nagoya Catholic Boarding School _menjadi aktivitas paling membosankan yang dilakukan Sasuke selama setengah jam. Kebimbangan menuntun khayalnya pada satu tanggal di antara jejeran tanggal-tanggal lain dalam bilik kolom _Februari_. Sesekali ia mendesah dan mengeryitkan dahi. Antara kesal dan putus asa, Sasuke lebih memilih putus asa.

Dan, esok adalah hari yang penuh dengan warna _pink_. Lalu, coklat.

Sasuke alergi akan coklat. Maka, lupakan saja hari itu.

Lagipula, Sasuke yakin Naruto tak paham dengan apa itu hari penting di tanggal empat belas Februari. Ya. Jadi, sama saja.

"Kenapa banyak sekali toko coklat sekarang? Kau tahu sebabnya, _teme?_"

Kali ini, Sasuke-lah yang mengajak Naruto berjalan-jalan di pusat keramaian kota Nagoya. Ia sudah bosan kalau harus ke ramen Ichiraku lagi. Setidaknya, berjalan-jalan santai berdua takkan memberi efek buruk kan?

Mata oniks Sasuke tertuju pada salah satu gerai coklat yang menunjukkan bentuk-bentuk lucu. Sungguh-sangat-bukan-Uchiha-sekali.

"Hn."

"_Ne, ne, _itu _clay _ya?"

"Hn?"

"Ayame-_sensei _pernah mengajari Ino dan yang lainnya cara membuat _clay_. Apa yang itu bisa dimakan?" ujar Naruto iseng. Jemarinya digunakan untuk mencomot bentuk bintang di antara jejeran _chocolate clay _yang tersaji di depan gerai berlabel _Blossom's Banquet. _

"Kau harus beli kalau mau memakannya, _dobe_."

Naruto menjulurkan lidah tak suka, "terlalu manis!"

Lelah, Sasuke pun kembali melangkah dan menghiraukan Naruto yang sibuk dengan _clay or whatsoever _yang menurutnya memiliki rasa sangat aneh itu. Ia seperti pencicip makanan di restoran—apakah makanan itu layak atau tidak untuk disajikan. Antara kesal dan lelah, pemuda Uchiha itu tak memedulikan Naruto dan menjauh.

"Wo-woi, _teme! _Kau mau ke mana?" seru Naruto setengah berlari.

"Hn."

"Apa itu '_hn, hn, hnnn_'? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Manusia berlalu lalang di seputar jalan paling sibuk di jantung kota Nagoya. Beberapa pasang muda-mudi pun terlihat begitu mesra saat mendekati toko-toko coklat yang menyediakan berbagai macam dan bentuk coklat khusus untuk tanggal empat belas. Naruto masih kebingungan. Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan tingkah masyarakat dunia yang seakan berubah drastis tepat saat tanggal tiga belas berubah menjadi empat belas di kalender matahari.

Di salah satu gerai es krim, Sasuke berhenti dan beristirahat sembari menikmati pemandangan sore. Naruto sibuk dengan es krimnya yang tak kunjung dibuat oleh si penjual. Kesal, pemuda pirang itu pun hanya bergumam tak jelas tepat di belakang seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang entah meributkan tentang apa. Didengarnya baik-baik meski sepintas.

Yang berhasil Naruto tangkap dari pembicaraan tak jelas antara kedua pasangan itu hanya tentang '_coklat, coklat, dan coklat_'. Memangnya hari ini begitu spesial ya sehingga ia harus memberikan coklat pada seseorang yang disukainya? Pikir Naruto terlalu polos.

Masalah hari kasih sayang kan bisa dirayakan setiap hari. Lalu, kenapa harus tanggal empat belas?

"Berikan saja sesuatu yang paling diharapkan olehnya, Yuu-_chan_."

Suara seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di belakang antrean Naruto menyadarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu. Dipikir-pikirkannya maksud kata-kata itu. Bingung dan pusing, Naruto melengang pergi setelah mendapatkan es krim coklat lelehnya. Didekatinya Sasuke yang tengah menatap hampa ke arah langit sore. Mereka terduduk di salah satu bangku kecil di taman kota.

"Kau suka coklat, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto nyaris tersedak oleh _cone _es krim-nya.

"Ng, aku suka semua makanan. Hehe."

Jawaban yang tentu sudah di menjadi perhitungan Sasuke, "hn." Detik berikutnya, bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dengan tangan yang tersembunyi dalam saku jaketnya. Bayang hitam oleh mentari mengaburkan sosoknya. Ada garis tegas yang terbentuk di tanah kecoklatan.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Secepat itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memelas. Ia baru saja menggigit ujung _cone _terakhirnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tetap melangkah. Meski demikian, ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

'_Apa yang paling diharapkan si Teme ya?'_

Warna bulat kuning bermotif garis imajiner orange memudar di antara warna keabuan di atas sana. Langit sedang menangis darah. Tanpa diminta, kaki-kaki langit menapaki singgasana malam yang beradu terlalu cepat. Pemuda pirang itu menemukan sesuatu tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi. Khayalannya membumbung tinggi. Ia mengingat sesuatu.

Kuning.

Sasuke selalu benci kuning. Namun, di lain pihak, ia juga menyukai warna itu.

'_Medali itu..._'

**-.-**

Seminggu berlalu dengan menyisakan aroma coklat pekat di ruang tengah sebuah klub _Kendo Nagoya Daigaku_. Dalam bilik berukuran lima kali tujuh meter itu, bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas warna-warni berhiaskan pita berkilauan emas berkumpul menjadi sampah yang terabaikan. Sang ketua klub sedang menikmati segelas coklat panas yang dibuatnya dari tumpukan coklat batang pemberian gadis-gadis entah-siapa-itu dari seantero kampus. Ia terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh gadis-gadis tukang mengikik itu. Yah, paling-paling coklat itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Meski dari seribu peluang, tersisa dua puluh bungkusan yang masih bersedia menuliskan namanya.

Hyuuga Neji mengabaikan semua sampah yang melingkupi ruang klubnya. Masa bodoh dengan para _cleaning service _gratisan yang akan susah payah nantinya untuk membersihkan seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Toh, Uchiha Sasuke akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Ya.

Bunyi ketukan pelan menyadarkan pria berambut panjang itu tuk segera membuka pintu. Diputarnya hendel pintu. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia hanya mengudikkan bahu. Namun, ia salah. Sesuatu telah menempel di pintu berukir ornamen daun pakis itu. Sebuah kertas berwarna pink cerah menjadi memo tersendiri yang kini merusak ke-_macho-_an klubnya.

Dengan kesal, Hyuuga Neji menarik kertas itu. Ia nyaris meremas kertas itu saat sebuah kata terselip dan terbaca olehnya.

"_Kalau kau menginginkan medali kebanggaan kampusmu, datanglah ke jembatan Aomori tepat pukul empat sore. Hari ini. Pastikan kau datang sendiri, Uchiha. Aku selalu tahu bila kau membawa teman."_

Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Hyuuga Neji segera berlari dari ruangan klubnya dan berupaya mencari Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya...

Langkah cepat beradu dengan lantai marmer _Nagoya Daigaku_. Hyuuga Neji tahu bila jadwal para anggotanya sedang kosong di klub saat ini. Kondisi klub yang hancur berantakan seperti itu memaksa para anggotanya untuk lebih mementingkan urusan di luar dibanding harus mendapatkan ceramah sang ketua klub yang memang sangat setia dengan ruangannya. Dengan kecepatan penuh, pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun ini membuat langkah panjang dan cepat menuju tempat mana saja yang biasa Uchiha Sasuke singgahi.

Tinggal satu jam lagi sesuai dengan isi memo ancaman itu. Neji tahu siapa pengirim ancaman itu. Benar saja tentang Jiroubo si tukang pukul itu. Kekalahannya di turnamen beberapa minggu lalu sudah mengubah ideologinya sebagai seorang petarung _Kendo_. Harga dirinya telah jatuh dan ia menolak untuk kalah.

Setidaknya, di jalan sepi di luar _Daigaku University_ tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya para junior yang sedang berlatih musik di dekat taman kampus. Kemudian, tak jauh dari taman itu, sebuah rumah kecil yang kini dialihfungsikan menjadi klinik 24 jam terlihat tak begitu ramai. Dengan nafas memburu namun pembawaan tenang, Neji memasuki klinik itu.

"Uchiha!"

"Ng?"

Yang didapatkan Neji hanyalah seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah bersiap-siap akan pulang. Seragam putih yang dikenakannya terlapisi oleh jaket kulit hitam.

"Ah, kau pasti temannya Sasuke. Maaf, dia sedang tak ada di sini sekarang."

"Di mana dia? Aku harus memberitahunya sesuatu. Ini penting." Panik menguasai Neji. Ia mondar-mandir mencari ke berbagai arah. Namun, yang didapatkannya hanya si pemuda itu saja.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa menyampaikannya langsung ke Sasuke. Aku—aku cukup dekat dengannya kok."

Percaya, Neji tak segan lagi memberikan kertas pink ancaman itu pada si pemuda pirang.

Detik berikutnya, degup jantung si pemuda pirang bertambah tiga kali lipat.

**-.-**

Uchiha Sasuke membenci coklat. Sudah seminggu ia memikirkan hal ini dan tentu sudah sangat mengganggunya. Ia berpikir, lebih baik untuk memberikan apa adanya dibanding harus terjebak dalam pemikiran tak berkesudahan seperti saat ini. Tak henti mata oniks bungsu Uchiha ini menatap bungkusan kecil berwarna emas yang entah berisi apa. Sekian lama ia memikirkannya, pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan menyetujui saran Haruno Sakura—calon istri kakaknya yang sangat bersemangat saat tahu Sasuke berniat ingin memberikan _sedikit hadian _untuk kekasihnya, Naruto.

Seharusnya, seminggu lalu Sasuke memberikan hadiah itu. Apa daya, ia terlalu gengsi untuk memberikannya langsung. Tidakkah terlalu aneh bagi seorang Uchiha tuk membuat coklat secara diam-diam yang lalu akan diberikan pada seseorang? Bukankah itu kejadian langka?

Namun, tekad bulat menjadi satu saat Hatake Kakashi lagi-lagi mengusiknya dengan gambar-gambar 'aneh' tentang _ehem!_

Jalan-jalan menuju kediaman mungil Naruto telah begitu sepi. Pohon-pohon yang dahulu lebih suka meranggas kini terlihat lebih merimbun meski sedikit. Musim salju bisa berubah cepat seperti saat ini.

Setidaknya, Sasuke tak perlu lagi mengenakan pakaian ala _punk _yang selalu disebut-sebut Naruto itu padanya.

Tepat di sudut jalan, lampu neon kecil menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di rumah dengan petak kebun jagung itu. Sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke kembali melangkah maju. Hadiah kecil telah tersimpan aman dalam saku _greyish sweater-_nya.

Bunyi bel terdengar seperti peluit kapal akan berangkat. Menunggu dalam waktu yang tak begitu lama, tapak-tapak kaki bersahut-sahutan dari arah dalam. Spontan, pintu itu terbukan dan menampilkan sekumpulan anak kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik-adik asuh Naruto. Seorang pria berambut pirang ikut bersama dengan anak-anak kecil itu. Deidara namanya.

"Mencari Naruto ya?"

Tak perlu dijawab, yang bertanya sudah mengangguk sendiri.

"Dia belum pulang sejak tadi sore. Padahal, semestinya jam kerjanya di klinik sudah selesai dari jam tiga siang."

"_Sou ka_."

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya. Ada pertanyaan yang membebaninya saat itu juga.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku datang." Detik setelahnya, Sasuke berbalik.

"Perasaanku tidak enak dengan hal ini, Uchiha-san. Kurasa—" pria pirang itu menunduk dan menatap beberapa pasang mata anak-anak kecil pendek itu terlihat lebih gelisah dibandingkan ia, "—ada _sesuatu _yang terjadi pada Naruto."

_Sesuatu?_

Sejurus, Sasuke tak merasakan hal apapun. Ia memilih berkelit dengan sesuatu yang paling buruk yang mungkin terjadi saat Deidara berkata itu padanya. Kelogisannya menuntut sesuatu. Dan, ia tidak suka ada yang mengira-ngira, terlebih perkiraan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku pergi."

Dari balik punggungnya, Deidara menggantungkan harapan atas _bad feeling-_nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memikirkan satu per satu hal yang diketahuinya, terlebih bila berhubungan dengan Naruto. Sebelumnya, pemuda pirang itu memang tidak banyak membicarakan akan dirinya. Yang diketahui Sasuke akan Naruto hanyalah asal usulnya yang tak beribu dan berayah sejak ia masih berada di taman kanak-kanak. Kecelakaan kereta yang dialaminya membuat pemuda itu harus mengecap pahitnya menjadi yatim piatu. Lalu, seorang pria tua berbaik hati menampungnya di sebuah kuil di Nagoya. Kemudian, sejak saat itu, Naruto pun menjadi murid _dojo _si kakek. Setelah mapan, Naruto dibiarkan tuk memilih hidupnya sendiri.

Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Sasuke juga hanya mengetahui profesi dan lokasi profesi Naruto. Mengenai masa lalunya, Sasuke tak ingin terlalu banyak menguliknya lebih dalam. Karena ia paham, masa lalu bukanlah haknya. Yang berhak diperolehnya dari Uzumaki Naruto adalah masa kini dan masa depan.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ia merogoh-rogoh isi saku _sweater-_nya dan menemukan layar ponsel android miliknya menunjukkan nama Hyuuga Neji. Hanya sebuah pesan, namun ia terlalu lengah menyadari hal itu.

Tentu, Jiroubo akan melakukan pembalasan dendam. Dan sialnya, mengapa ia sampai lupa bila Naruto-lah yang berada paling dekat dengan kampus saat sang ketua klub mendapatkan surat ancaman itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke berlari menuju lokasi yang dimaksud dalam kertas memo ancaman Jiroubo.

**-.-**

Puluhan pasang mata melingkari setidap sudut mati sosok ini. Tak ada celah seakan ia adalah mangsa yang paling dicari seluruh bumi. Bulir-bulir keringat tak tampak di dahinya, menandakan orang ini tak pernah takut dengan apa yang kini harus dihadapinya. Sepintas, gejolak amarah melingkupinya. Tak ayal, pandangan skeptis yang ditujukan lelaki-lelaki tukang pukul itu membuat darahnya mendidih. Namun, ia menahannya.

"_Ma, ma, _kau orang yang waktu itu, kan? Hmm, bukannya aku hanya memanggil si Uchiha brengsek itu saja, heh? Kenapa malah kau yang datang?" tatapan mengejek masih menusuk sosok yang terhimpit itu.

"Kau mengambil medalinya, _brengsek_."

"A-a-a. Rupanya, kau ini memang teman s Uchiha itu ya? Khukhu, tak kusangka dia pengecut juga ya? Apa dia terbaring sakit lagi kali ini?" ujar Jiroubo dengan tawa yang melengking tajam. Para anak buahnya juga ikut tertawa.

Awan hitam kian menggelap saat perpendaran sinar yang melalui celah langit memperkecil volumenya. Suara sunyi oleh kawanan jangkrik kian meraba-raba hawa dingin yang melingkupi area bawah jembatan yang menyambung dua jalan besar di sudut kota Nagoya. Tepat di bawah jembatan itu, sungai kecil dengan tanaman penyuka air menjadi satu-satunya cermin yang memperlihatkan suasana langit. Sekumpulan manusia berpakaian ala preman itu masih menjadikan sosok pemuda pirang di tengah-tengah sebagai kelinci percobaan.

"Aku tak memanggilmu, _bocah! _Cepat kau katakan di mana Uchiha itu! Kalau tidak aku akan—"

"Akan apa, heh? Akan membunuhku ya? Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke? Cih, dasar petarung rendahan. Aku takkan mau melawan pemain _Kendo _murahan seperti kalian!"

"_Che, kussoyaro! _Apa yang kau bilang, _BAKA GAKI?_"

Aba-aba serangan mulai diberikan oleh ketua geng. Satu per satu dari mereka bergerak tak tentu dari berbagai arah; menjadikan pemuda pirang itu sebagai bidak catur yang tersisa.

Naruto—pemuda itu hanya mengandalkan insting.

Ia tak suka melukai orang lain dengan kemampuan _Kendo-_nya. Ia benci dan ia berusaha meninggalkan dunia itu.

Tapi... Uchiha Sasuke hadir di saat yang salah. Ia harus kembali mencintai _Kendo _meski hanya dalam latihan singkat saja.

Suara bising dari berbagai jurusan ditampik pemuda itu. Ia menerjang lawan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

Lalu, ia jatuh tersungkur.

Ia tak mau berhenti di saat itu juga. Masih ada hal yang harus diselesaikannya jika Tuhan berkehendak mengambil jiwanya sekarang. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sungguh tak mau.

Jiroubo tetaplah sang ketua geng. Menunggu di sudut pertarungan tanpa ada niat ingin bersatu melawan bersama anak-anak buahnya yang masih tersisa. Waktu itu ia sempat kabur. Dan, pemuda ini tahu siapa yang menjadi tersangka pencurian medali milik Sasuke itu.

Meski Sasuke berkata ia tak butuh medalinya, ada hal yang bergejolak di hati pemuda pirang ini.

'_Apa yang paling diharapkan si Teme ya?'_

Ia mendengar suaranya berdengung dalam otaknya. Rasa sakit oleh pukulan tak menjadi masalah. Ia hanya perlu membuktikan sesuatu bahwa ia dibutuhkan dan ingin menjadi pengharapan bagi Sasuke.

Dengan pukulan _Tsuki_, pemuda itu berlari dari serangan bertubi-tubi. Menemukan yang paling ingin dihajarnya, ia segera berlari dan mendekati sosok Jiroubo. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya, satu tebasan kuat mengenai wajah penuh luka pria gemuk itu.

"_HEYYYAHHH!_"

Jiroubo berusaha menghindar. Namun, si pemuda tak mau mengikuti ritme gerakan lambat si gendut. Ia menukik sempurna dari bawah dan menekan kelemahan Jiroubo—lututnya. Selanjutnya, tebasan _Kote _menjadi senjata ampuhnya.

Bunyi gemericing terdengar. Pita kemerahan melambai dari belakang Jiroubo.

Medali itu adalah medali milik Sasuke.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto akan mendapatkannya, bagaimanapun caranya...

"_RASAKAN INI!_"

_Crasshh..._

**-.-**

Sasuke membenci hujan. Sangat membencinya.

Ia harus menjadi anak lemah di bawah guyuran hujan. Lalu, ia merasa tak berguna bila hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Rasa dingin akan meminta kompensasi bagi paru-parunya untuk bekerja maksimal. Namun, penyakit masa ciliknya takkan mengubah apapun.

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat dari detik ke menit, kemudian menit ke jam. Satu tahun akan menjadi tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Sasuke sudah menunggu terlalu lama hingga hari di mana ketidaksempurnaan itu menjadi sempurna seperti sekarang ini.

Tetes-tetes hujan masih menjadi momentum tuk langit bersedih.

Karenanya, tak ada pantulan apapun yang terlihat di atas kaca alami bumi. Air.

Sepanjang _pedestrian cross_, Uchiha Sasuke melangkah tak pasti. Ia terlalu goyah untuk memastikan banyak hal. Kemudian, ia menyerah.

Suara dengung sirine polisi bersama ambulans bersahut-sahutan melewatinya yang kini masih menyepikan diri dari semua keributan. Besi pembatas jalan dan tepian menjadi sandarannya sekarang. Ia ingin menghancurkan semua waktu yang terlalu angkuh ingin membuatnya bahagia, meski sebentar.

Malam selalu terlihat lebih larut saat kebingungan dan sepi menyapa. Sasuke tak gentar merasakan tetes-tetes air dingin itu membasahi tubuhnya. Sebab, ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Pada akhirnya, aku dan kau selalu berpikir egois. Aku tahu kau membenciku karena aku sudah mencuri _first kiss-_mu sejak awal. Hm. Tapi, kau tahu. Kau juga sudah mencuri hal sama dariku, tanpa meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu."

Ada tangan penuh noda hadir di depannya. Mendongakkan wajah, cengiran rubah menyebalkan itu entah mengapa selalu terlukiskan. Tawa. Ya. Sasuke hanya tertawa. Ia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi semuanya.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu, _Teme_. _Well, _aku memang kurang paham dengan makna empat belas Februari yang orang-orang maksud. Tapi... daripada nanti kau malah mati sesak karena alergen itu, lebih baik _medalimu _yang kembali kan?"

Hujan ikut meringankan beban antara keduanya. Suara gempar dari jalan-jalan ikut diredam oleh sang tetesan air hujan. Kebisingan lalu lalang tak lagi terdengar oleh dua pemuda ini.

Tangan tan itu mendekat hingga sebuah pita berbandul emas yang sudah tergores sana-sini melingkari leher sang Uchiha.

"_Ne, Happy 14__th__ February, Sasuke-teme_."

"Dasar, _dobe_."

"Hahaha!"

Langkah-langkah mereka memberi jejak di atas daratan penuh air hujan. Kasih sayang tentu tak harus ditunjukkan dengan coklat. Karena kasih sayang adalah material tak berwujud yang hanya bisa dirasakan dengan hati. Kemudian, Sasuke tak mahfum dengan penempatan hadiah terbaik yang pantas diberikan untuk Naruto.

"Kau suka coklat kan? Ini ambillah."

Tangan pucat Sasuke menarik kotak kecil yang dilapisi kertas marmer emas dari dalam saku _sweater-_nya. Tak ada pita maupun warna pink mencolok. Yang ada hanyalah ketulusan.

Naruto membuka perlahan isi dari bungkusan pemberian Sasuke. Kemudian, mengamati bulatan besar berbentuk _clay _yang pernah dicicipinya di gerai coklat waktu itu. Sambil mengernyitkan dahi, pemuda ini menggigit ujung _chocolate cannon _itu. Alhasil, wajah sumringah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar terlihat awas.

"_USSO! _Coklat ini enaaakk sekali, _teme! _Buatkan lagi! Ayolah!"

Sasuke mengabaikan seruan-seruan Naruto. Meski khawatir dengan luka yang masih bersarang pasca pertarungan sepihaknya dengan kawanan Jiroubo, Sasuke terlihat tak peduli. Ia masih berjalan di depan Naruto tanpa menoleh. Kesal tak digubris, Naruto melompat girang ke depan. Tanpa meminta persetujuannya—sesuai kata-kata Sasuke—Naruto lagi-lagi menyisipkan rasa manis coklat di ujung bibir Sasuke. Dengan bibirnya.

"_Arigatou, teme-koi._ Hihihi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Long last love are the eternity way to find_**. **_Secretly, no one knows God's decisions. Sometimes it's cruel, but lately, it's sweet in other way..._

_

* * *

_**T**he **E**nd

* * *

_Thanks for all who reads, clicks, reviews and opens this fic. Happy good day and have a bless love. =)_


End file.
